Sinfonía del Tiempo
by Nayru A
Summary: Crossover ToSToP Un desastre se avecina desde el cielo y los heroes del tiempo tienen que viajar al pasado para evitarlo. Nuevos conocidos, viejos conocidos, y muchos misterios que resolver. Cap. 7 Up! Advertencia: posibles spoilers ToP y ToS
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es mi primera historia en esta sección, asi que espero sus comentarios para saber si esta bien o no. Es un crossover de Tales of Phantasia con Tales of Symphonia que se me ocurrió después de haber terminado los juegos como 10 veces, con todas sus sidequest y cosas posibles. Hasta estos momentos tengo como 6 capítulos hechos de esta historia pero no me había decidido a publicarlo.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto el escribirlo.

Disclaimer: Por desgracia, ToP y ToS no son míos, si lo fueran, los skits habrían tenido voces como en la japonesa y hubiera incluido los trajecitos extras en la versión americana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Euclid, Klarth F. Lester, invocador e investigador, hacía precisamente eso, investigaciones en algunos libros a la luz de las velas. A veces le molestaban esos mechones de su cabello en la cara y se los ponía tras las orejas ante la negativa de cortárselo.

Todo el que conociera a Klarth sabía que él era uno de los cinco héroes que habían salvado al mundo de la oscuridad de Dhaos, haciendo diversos pactos con los guardianes de su mundo y ayudando a restaurarlo; junto con una media elfa y cuatro guerreros del futuro. Gracias a su fama, el tenía acceso a muchas bibliotecas y diversas facilidades tecnológicas para investigación.

En si, Klarth era un investigador muy conocido con dotes para invocar a los espíritus protectores. Solo le faltaban algunos detalles para terminar su investigación sobre los viajes en el tiempo y actualmente revisaba ciertos escritos que Morrison había encontrado en el castillo de Dhaos.

.- Klarth-san, ¿No va a dormir?

.- Solo termino este capítulo Miranda, no falta mucho.

.- Esta bien, yo me retiro a mi casa, le dejé la cena en la mesa. Y no se acueste muy noche.

La ayudante de Klarth era una linda chica de nombre Miranda, que todos sabían que estaba enamorada de el, aunque el no lo tomara en cuenta. A veces Klarth podía ser muy despistado para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

Hizo unas últimas anotaciones y le hizo caso a Miranda, preparándose para descansar. Se cambio de ropa pero se quedó mirando a la ventana, hacia el cielo, donde una estrella única resplandecía con mucha energía. Se preguntó si sus amigos del futuro estarían viendo esa misma estrella.

Por ocasiones se sentía un poco solitario, sin contar las veces en que Arche Klein, la semi elfa que los acompaño a el y a los otros en el viaje, lo visitara para hablar de los viejos tiempos. Fue precisamente a Arche a quien vio primero al día siguiente, cuando salía por víveres al pueblo.

.- ¡Klarth-san!

Ese grito, definitivamente era Arche Klein, y lo comprobó cuando vió una mata de pelo rosado volar directamente hacia el. ¿Volando? Claro, la jovencita era una maga negra y podía volar en una escoba, y era precisamente en una escoba que se dirigía hacia el.

.- ¡Dime que viste la estrella! – exclamó Arche al bajar de la escoba y dirigirse hacia Klarth - ¡Dime que la viste!

.- ¿Qué estrella?

.- Una muy brillante que estaba casi junto a la luna.

.- Ehm… es solo una estrella…

.- No es solo una estrella – la pelirosada observó al cielo – Mira…

Arche señaló hacia arriba, donde Klarth pudo ver que donde estaba la estrella ahora estaba un punto negro que al parecer se hacía cada vez mas grande. Klarth estaba asombrado al ver un suceso de esa magnitud, porque no se parecía a ningún eclipse o a algún raro fenómeno natural que hubiera visto antes.

.- Es un meteorito que nos caerá encima – exclamó Arche ya pareciendo histérica - ¡El mundo se acabará!

.- No es un meteorito, sea lo que sea no es un meteorito.

.- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

.- Leí algo en unos libros antiguos que hace cientos de años había un planeta encima del nuestro, pero hubo ciertos sucesos en el pasado que lo hicieron alejarse… eso y que soy experto en reconocer las estrellas, incluyendo meteoritos y asteroides.

.- ¿Y que fue ese suceso?

.- Te explicaré todo en el camino, vamos por unos víveres y de paso hacemos algunas investigaciones…

En el camino Arche fue escucha de toda una clase resumida de historia del planeta. Mientras hacían sus compras en las tiendas de Euclid, Klarth intentaba que su compañera captara cada trozo de información porque no le gustaba tener que repetir las cosas dos veces. Hubieran sido compras normales de no ser porque ambos notaron que ciertos establecimientos habían desaparecido. En varios terrenos donde se suponía estaban varias tiendas no quedaban vestigios ni escombros, mucho menos señales de que algo se hubiera levantado ahí.

No era coincidencia, todo eso tenía que ver con la aparición de ese planeta en el cielo. Obviamente, Klarth fue el que sacó la conclusión de que algo había sucedido en el pasado.

.- Ya que estamos en el pueblo, investiguemos… ve a la biblioteca y busca el libro mas reciente que logres encontrar, yo iré al ayuntamiento.

A las órdenes de Klarth, la media elfa se fue volando a la biblioteca. Si los presentimientos de Klarth eran correctos, toda documentación de un tiempo en adelante iría desapareciendo y entonces sabrían más o menos la fecha en donde se originó el problema.

Lo único que notó Klarth en el ayuntamiento fue que los documentos habían desaparecido en su mayoría, aunque el escrito sobre la restauración de los mundos seguía intacto, así que lo tomó y lo guardó en su morral.

.- Klarth! Encontre algo!

Klarth tomó los libros que Arche le daba, dándoles una repasada a las carátulas. Los títulos no se alcanzaban a distinguir muy bien, pero si el nombre del autor: Profesor Sage.

Era obvio que el problema había comenzado en el pasado, por las fechas de publicación del libro. Pero antes de eso, necesitarían ayuda.

.- Regresemos a casa, mandaremos una carta al futuro.

La única manera para comunicarse con el futuro era a través del Gran Árbol Yggdrasill, dejando cartas u objetos enterrados en cierto lugar cerca del tronco. Ya en casa, Klarth escribió una larga carta sin mucho detalle con ayuda de Arche, y luego la enterraron junto con las demás en el lugar oculto, con la esperanza que aun siguiera de pie en el futuro. Ambos sabían que cada una de esas cartas llegaría a su destino.

.- Solo queda esperar, si esa carta llega a su destino, no tendremos nada que temer.

.- ¿Crees que puedan venir?

.- No seas pesimista, ándale que hay que preparar comida de más. Ellos llegarán, te lo aseguro.

"Arche, Chester, Cless, Mint:

Esta carta no es por placer como las otras, sino de necesidad. Hemos notado que algo esta pasando en el pasado y si ustedes están atentos se habrán dado cuenta de que también esta pasando en su tiempo como consecuencia.

Si mis investigaciones sobre viajes en el tiempo dieron frutos, úsenlos para venir acá, sino, busquen a alguno de mis descendientes (alguno debió de haber continuado con mi legado) y actúen lo mas rápido posible.

Necesito que estén aquí a la de ya, a mas tardar el día de hoy que escribí esta carta, día xx del mes xx, año xxxx, antes de la hora de la comida, porque yo el gran Klarth F. Lester lo ordena.

P.D. Arche les manda saludos y un enorme beso a Chester."

Cless Alvein terminó de leer la carta, frente a Mint Adnade, Chester Barklight y la Arche Klein de su tiempo. La posdata hizo que Chester se sonrojara a más no poder, contrastando el rojo con el azul de su cabello. Arche lo abrazó por el cuello pero eso solo provocó que el sonrojo se intensificara.

Esa tarde, cuando Cless fue a ver si había alguna carta nueva en el arbol Yggdrasill, nunca se imaginó que fuera algo tan importante y cuando la leyó por primera vez, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus otros tres compañeros para darles la noticia.

.- Después de todo, esa cosa del cielo no es una luna.

.- Es otro planeta Chester – la Arche de ese tiempo era un poco mas madura que la del tiempo de Klarth, aunque ya tuviera mas de cien años y su apariencia siguiera como una jovencita de dieciocho – Klarth me lo dijo.

.- ¿Qué otra cosa sabes?

La medio elfa calló. Mint seguía en silencio, mirando por la ventana como la mancha oscura se acercaba más y mas. Y la única que podía dar respuestas en esos momentos era Arche.

.- Es un planeta que se está acercando al nuestro, pero mientras mi yo del pasado no sepa, yo no sabré nada mas. Temo que tendrán que ir con Klarth.

Arche volvió a callar, pero ella tenía razón.

Chester buscó los escritos de Klarth y Morrison que estaban en algún cajón junto con todas las otras cartas que encontraban en el escondite del árbol.

.- Los viajes en el tiempo necesitan cierta cantidad de Mana, y considerando los sucesos, creo que me quedaré.

.- No digas eso Arche, tu vienes con nosotros – era Mint, haciendo gala de su voz por primera vez desde que empezaron la conversación – Te necesitamos.

Cless y Chester le encontraron lógica a las palabras de la pelirosada, porque Klarth simplificaba las cosas la mayoría de las veces y de seguro encontró la manera de volver los viajes portátiles.

.- Supongo que hay que prepararnos – Cless guardó la carta en un bolsillo – partiremos lo mas pronto posible. Arche, ¿Crees que Klarth terminó su investigación?

.- Si. Dejó cinco anillos en el escondite de Yggdrasill. Pero para activarlos se ocupa la Eternal Sword…

.- Entonces ya esta. Chester y yo iremos por los anillos y ustedes preparen las provisiones de gel. Y no digas nada Arche, tu vienes con nosotros.

La bruja no pudo decir nada porque Chester ya la había callado con un beso antes de irse con Cless por los anillos. Mint aprovechó el estar a solas con ella para preguntar los pormenores de sus avances con Chester, aunque Arche casi se ahoga con la pregunta. Obviamente todo iba avanzando muy bien pero Mint quería escucharlo de los labios de su amiga.

.- No se que te extraña, lo esperé y punto – resolvía Arche mientras ella y Mint empacaban gels en tres mochilas – cuando tienes mas de cien años esperando al amor de tu vida, en cuanto lo encuentras tienes que descargarte.

Mint dejó los ojos bien abiertos comenzando a comprender las palabras de su compañera. Pero era lógico, Chester y Arche llevaban rato juntos desde que se reencontraron, y desde entonces vivían juntos.

.- ¿Y tú como vas con Cless? – ahora fue el turno de Mint para sonrojarse. Arche solo dedujo – no te preocupes, ya tendrás oportunidad en el viajecito.

,- ¡Arche!

Su plática fue interrumpida por el regreso del par de chicos, trayendo una pequeña caja en sus manos.

.- Y bien Arche, ¿Cómo funcionan?

.- Klarth lo explicó fácil, solo usan el poder de la Eternal Sword y le piden que los mande al tiempo que quieran. Los anillos solo son amplificadores del Mana que utilizan, ya que como es viaje en el tiempo y de varios, necesitan mucha energía. Eso fue algo que ni Morrison pudo haber pensado. Van a lograrlo, lo se.

.- Arche, tú eres parte del equipo.

.- Mint, si me encuentro con mi misma quien sabe que pueda pasar – Arche sonrió débilmente. Realmente quería ir pero los viajes en el tiempo eran algo experimental aun y las consecuencias no se podrían saber – Además se que haré un mejor trabajo cuando me encuentren en el pasado – suspiró y luego sonrió verdaderamente – Ah como me pesan los años… mas de cien años son muchos comparado con un humano… ¡Pero es la adolescencia de un elfo!

Acto seguido comenzó a reírse mientras le daba dos anillos a cada chico y uno a Mint, junto con las bolsas que habían preparado para el viaje. Los presentes comprendían las razones, mas Chester intentaba no deprimirse al mirar a su novia deprimida. Ella quería ir pero por obvias razones temporales no podía, aunque su "yo" pasado lo viviera por ella.

Ya afuera, Arche dio las últimas instrucciones y le dejó claro a Chester que no hiciera ninguna locura, ya que teóricamente ella sabría lo que hizo.

.- Regresen antes de cenar y regresen bien, ¿Entendido?

Los tres chicos asintieron, Arche se despidió de Cless y Mint con un fuerte abrazo y de Chester con un beso que lo dejó sin ningún aliento.

Chester, Cless y Mint, portando un anillo cada uno y Cless la Eternal Sword en su otra mano, la levantó hacia el cielo y pidió ir a la época de Klarth. Los tres desaparecieron en un halo brillante de luz ante la mirada de Arche.

.- Suerte chicos… te estaremos esperando Chester…

o.o.o.o.o

Miranda limpiaba tranquilamente el estudio de su jefe Klarth, mientras este leía un libro tranquilamente al lado de la ventana y Arche dormitaba sobre la mesa intentando no dormir sobre el pan que acababa de hornear.

.- Me aburro Klarth, deja de leer y diviérteme.

.- Calla, me desconcentras – respondió el aludido – lee un libro si tanto estas aburrida.

.- Que aburrido eres…

.- De todas formas tardarán un poco en llegar si no usan un Rheaird. Seguro llegan a Belladem y luego volarán hacia acá.

Arche se levantó y fue a despejarse un poco, pensando en dejar a Klarth solo e ir a Belladem a recibir a los chicos (claro que detrás de aquello estaba darle una sorpresa a cierto peliazul que vendría del futuro). Su plan hubiera estado perfecto de no ser porque el invocador se le adelantó con la idea.

.- Olvídalo, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a Belladem.

Klarth tomó su sombrero, una mochila llena de libros y gels, además de unos panes que Miranda había cocinado. Su ayudante no dijo nada, pero al verlo con esa mirada sabía lo que iba a suceder.

.- Tranquila, regresaré vivo.

Salió violentamente de la casa y subió a su Rheaird. Arche se despidió rápidamente de Miranda y siguió a Klarth en su escoba, rumbo a la ciudad, atravesando un par de montañas y un bosquecillo En medio camino fue cuando vieron una luz proveniente del cielo y que estaba precisamente a la dirección de su destino.

.- ¡Estoy segura de que son ellos!

.- ¡Cálmate Arche!

Y mientras Arche y Klarth iban hacia el pueblo lo más rápido posible, Chester, Cless y Mint habían aterrizado a las afueras de Belladem.

.- Supongo que tenemos que ir a Euclid con Klarth – mencionó Mint a sus compañeros, aunque estos no estaban muy seguros si estaban en el tiempo y lugar correctos.

.- Vamos al pueblo de allí y preguntemos la fecha – respondió Cless tranquilamente comenzando a caminar – Igual si sabemos el nombre de dicho pueblo ya sabremos hacia donde queda Euclid.

.- Cless, mira eso.

A la indicación de Chester, el espadachín miró hacia arriba, asombrándose. Mint se llevó las manos a la boca: era la misma cosa o planeta que vieron en su tiempo. Cless llegó a la conclusión de que el problema era de tiempo atrás, pero para él, el problema sería encontrar el tiempo correcto.

.- Vamos a la ciudad y vemos eso, ¿Entendido?

Por el letrero que estaba al entrar a la ciudad no se preocuparon por el nombre, ya que estaban en Belladem, la ciudad anterior a Totus. En un pequeño bar preguntaron por la fecha, resultando ser la indicada.

.- No ha cambiado mucho – Cless no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomarse una cerveza – es nuestra ciudad natal, cientos de años antes…

.- Me conformo con saber que este sabor de cerveza no se beberá en nuestra época – mencionó Chester, ya habiendo probado su cerveza y haciendo una mueca de asco - ¡Es horrible!

Cless y Chester disfrutaban algo de tomar, mientras Mint solo suspiraba con sus pensamientos sobre el planeta que se acercaba a ellos. Le preocupaba que esa cosa golpeara contra la tierra o que provocara alguna catástrofe natural que no pudieran controlar, aunque realmente no sabían si ese planeta haría las cosas para bien o para mal, pero mas valía investigar.

,- ¿Ves Arche? Te lo dije, estarían tomando una cerveza.

Cless y Chester reconocieron la voz de Klarth, que entraba al pequeño bar seguido muy de cerca por Arche. Esta ultima se lanzó a abrazar a Mint y luego a los chicos, aunque se tomó su tiempo con Chester. Después de saludos y abrasos por parte de los chicos del futuro hacia Klarth, este separó a Arche y Chester después de unos momentos y pidió un jugo de naranja mientras sacaba los papeles de su morral, junto con el libro que encontraron en Euclid.

.- Hay un problema en el pasado, partiendo de la última fecha de registro de la biblioteca. Tenemos que viajar a esa época y averiguar como podemos detener esa catástrofe.

Pero aun no ha empezado…

.- Hay que prevenirlo Cless. Es la única manera. No podemos saber si eso nos traerá bien o mal – Mint se sobresaltó, era exactamente lo que ella había pensado – y pues o averiguamos que pasa o simplemente lo cortamos de raíz.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que no sabían que decir, el silencio cortado solamente por el murmullo de la gente y el grito del cantinero. Klarth bebió su jugo y miró a los viajeros del tiempo esperando alguna pregunta o duda de su parte, aunque si no las había, el sería quien las haría.

.- Entonces… ¿En que viajaron?

.- Oh si, los anillos – Cless le dio uno de sus anillos a Klarth y Chester hizo lo mismo pero hacia Arche – usamos los anillos como amplificadores de Mana y la Eternal Sword para el viaje.

.- Fascinante… - Klarth miró el anillo muy fijamente, dándole vueltas - ¿Lo hice yo o mis descendientes?

.- Sabes que no podemos revelar cierta información.

.- Espero haber sido yo. Ahora le pondré mas empeño a la investigación…

Mint tomó el libro que Klarth había dejado en la mesa, dándole una ojeada. Le atrajo que el libro fuera de Artes Curativas, y como ella conocía de eso no se le hizo raro que pudiera encontrar cosas que le pudieran ser de utilidad y tal vez mas adelante, pudiera dar un repaso más detallado. Por lo pronto se moría por conocer al autor.

.- Vayamos al pasado a buscar al Profesor Sage – sugirió Mint, muy interesada en conocer esas técnicas de curación y verlas en ejecución personalmente.

Con Klarth a la cabeza, los chicos solo tuvieron que seguirlo hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Miraron al cielo y notaron que ese planeta se hacía cada vez más grande. No había tiempo que perder.

.- Aquí no nos verá nadie – mencionó el invocador cuando encontró un claro despejado, sacando el anillo que Cless le había dado momentos antes – has lo que tengas que hacer Cless…

Cless levantó la Eternal Sword y pidió llegar en la última fecha de registro del libro, suponiendo que de esa fecha en unos días más adelante se iniciara lo del planeta aquel que se acercaba. Incluso en la otra mano tenía su propia arma por si llegaban a una zona hostil, solo como precaución.

Con armas y mochilas en la espalda, los cinco fueron absorbidos por un halo de luz. Chester, Cless y Mint ya conocían esa sensación de ser absorbidos pero fue algo nuevo para Arche y Klarth, este último pensaba en que cuando descubriera los viajes en el tiempo inventaría algo más sencillo o una medicina para los mareos.

Los cinco querían prevenir el peligro.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Viste esa luz que vino del cielo?

.- Es la dirección de Ozette.

En un pequeño barco en altamar, una joven pareja viajaba por todos los continentes en una aventura para destruir todas las esperes que quedaban en el mundo. Una exphere era la mayoría de las veces un sinónimo de sufrimiento o muerte para las personas que no sabían controlarlas o que no tenían Key Crest, la cual actuaba como controlador.

.- ¿Qué hacemos Lloyd? – preguntó la joven rubia, mirando confundido a su acompañante, un joven alto, castaño con dos espadas a los costados - ¿Será que regresó?

.- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Collete, vamos a Ozette…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esto es apenas la introducción, aviso de una vez que será una historia larga. Espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc., en un Review.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola como están! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Antes del capítulo haré la aclaración de que me estoy basando en el ToP de SNES, cuya historia es un poco más "picante" por así decirlo XD. Otra cosa, si me equivoqué en el capítulo anterior porque la computadora me hizo la auto corrección de Colette a Collette, pero ahora ya lo revise tres veces para que no haya más errores, y si los hay espero que no sean muchos, además creo que ustedes me avisarán de los errores XD.

Ya no digo nada mas, disfruten el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Por desgracia, ToP y ToS no son míos, si lo fueran, Yuan habría sido un personaje que pudiéramos usar y Dhaos no se vería tan gey.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sheena Fujibayashi era la embajadora de Tethe'alla por todo el mundo, por ordenes de su rey. La joven en cuestión acababa de llegar a las dos décadas de vida unas semanas antes, además en Mizuho, donde era la sucesora del jefe de la aldea, le habían hecho una pequeña ceremonia de cumpleaños con varios de sus amigos. Aunque el festejo no duró mucho debido a los compromisos de la joven con el recién descubierto continente de Sylvarant.

Sus artes ninja habían mejorado mucho en seis meses después de la restauración de los dos mundos, y seis meses donde había tenido demasiadas actividades. Aun así, Sheena era una ninja de cuidado.

De los nuevos héroes legendarios, ella se encontraba en Ozette en los momentos donde una luz apareció bajando desde el cielo. Lo supo porque un empleado interrumpió la junta que en esos momentos tenía con los regidores de la zona.

No sabía porque, pero ella misma había sentido escalofríos momentos antes.

A paso firme corrió a las afueras de Ozette sin importarle el dejar la junta a medias.

.- Invoco a las almas del viento… ¡Sylph!

Sheena no solo era una ninja, sino una gran invocadora capaz de llamar a los guardianes del planeta. Sylph era uno de ellos, bueno, realmente tres guardianes del viento en forma de hadas. Ella los mandó a investigar lo ocurrido.

.- Con que no sea uno de esos monstruos que destruyen pueblos, todo estará bien.

Lo que no sabía Sheena era que la luz no había traído a ningún monstruo, sino a cinco viajeros del tiempo, los cuales en esos momentos intentaban levantarse por un mal aterrizaje.

.- Esto parece un bosque – Cless se levantó, ya que había quedado encima de Klarth y corrió a ayudar a Mint, la cual cayó en un charco de lodo - ¿Estas bien?

.- Si, llena de lodo pero no hay nada que un baño no pueda quitar – ella sonrió - ¿Y los demás?

.- Todo esta bien, pero ayúdenme a bajar – interrumpió Chester. Este había terminado colgado de una rama - ¿Alguien que me rescate?

.- Vamos Arche, bájalo antes que se ponga molesto – Klarth buscó a Arche con la vista por todos lados - ¿Dónde está?

La aludida ya estaba volando por los aires haciendo uso de su escoba, buscando una ciudad o pueblo cercano. Luego descendió por Chester.

.- Encontré un pueblo por allá – señaló a una dirección, sin descender de su escoba – hay que ver en donde y en que fecha estamos.

.- Y buscar un hotel con un buen baño – Mint había tenido mala suerte con ese charco de lodo, ahora sus blancas ropas estaban de color café y cubiertas de hojas secas – lo necesito urgentemente.

.- No hay problema por eso Mint – Arche la miró malévolamente – puedo usar Spread en ti y quedarás como nueva después de que te seque con un Air Trust…

Ya iba Arche a ejecutar ambos hechizos pero Klarth la detuvo. Si algo podía agrandar problemas la mayoría de las veces era el comportamiento de Arche.

Al final se decidió lo de buscar un hotel o una posada.

.- ¿En que piensas Klarth? – preguntó la pequeña bruja rosada desde su escoba.

.- Por la posición del sol, supongo que estamos cerca de la ciudad ancestra de Belladem.

.- ¿Ancestra?

,- Son solo suposiciones. Cuando viajamos, estábamos a las afueras de Belladem, y entonces llegamos a las afueras de esta ciudad. Supongo que cuando los chicos viajaron – se refirió a Cless y compañía – ellos estaban a las afueras de Toltus, la cual es el futuro de Belladem.

Inconcientemente, Mint apretaba su bolso y aceleraba su paso; no se separaba del libro por nada del mundo ya que tenía una sensación muy familiar hacia el, inclusive pensó que ya lo había visto antes en algún lado de su casa.

Subieron a la ciudad por una especie de raíz de árbol, cosa que se les hizo muy rara que hubiera una pequeña ciudad construida encima de ramas y raíces de un gran árbol.

.- Oiga disculpe – en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, Cless preguntó a una joven en una vestimenta morada, la cual se le hizo familiar. Era Sheena, la cual esperaba el regreso de Sylph - ¿En que ciudad estamos y que fecha es?

Sheena miró al inusual grupo con extrañeza, principalmente a Mint, la cual estaba cubierta de lodo. Luego su vista regresó a Cless.

.- Es xx de xx, año xxxx, y están en Ozette.

Al notar el atractivo de la joven, Klarth no dudó en acercarse y conocer a las atractivas bellezas que tenía el pasado. Eso significaba que no ignoró las buenas razones que tenía para acercarse a la joven invocadora.

.- Otra cosa señorita – Klarth se quitó el sombrero como señal de galantería. Además en Ozette no se necesitaba, había sombras por doquier - ¿Dónde podemos encontrar una posada cercana?

.- Suban la raíz de la izquierda y en la primera interjección ahí es. No hay pierde.

.- Muchísimas gracias mi hermosa damisela – esas ultimas palabras hicieron recordarle una persona a Sheena – nos veremos luego.

El grupo se retiro pero dejó a Sheena con algunas confusiones. Ese grupito le recordaba a varios de sus amigos, además de que solo había una persona en todo Tethe'alla y Sylvarant que actuaba así. Por otro lado, el espadachín le llamó la atención; ya que su espada se le hacía conocida.

.- ¿Habra pasado algo? – susurró para si misma – tengo que comunicarme con Lloyd… - en eso regresó Sylph – ¿Algo raro? – los espíritus negaron – en fin, gracias por la ayuda de todas maneras.

No bien Sylph hubo desaparecido, Sheena vio que el sujeto del sombrero había regresado y la miraba sorprendido, una mirada que le recordó a cierto elegido de su continente natal.

.- ¿Se le olvidó algo? – preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Klarth estaba asombrado, la joven no solamente era hermosa, sino que también era invocador. Los otros chicos estaban detrás de el ya que no podían dejarlo solo porque ya sabían como era Klarth con una chica hermosa.

.- Regresé para pedirle una cita pero me impresionó el saber que domina a Sylph – se acercó peligrosamente a ella - ¿Es una invocadora, cierto?

.- ¿No sabes quien soy? – Sheena arqueó una ceja. Toda la gente en ambos continentes ya sabía que ella era la embajadora de Tethe'alla - ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de mi?

.- Estoy seguro de no haberla visto antes, porque si lo hubiera hecho jamás olvidaría un rostro hermoso como el suyo.

.- Entonces… ¿No saben quien soy?

.- Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando.

.- Dame tu nombre y te daré el mió.

.- ¡Wow! ¡Que fiera! Eso me agrada… ¿Quieres salir algún día?

.- Mira tú…

.- ¡Ya basta! – interrumpió Arche, indignada por el comportamiento de Klarth, haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en ella, incluyendo a Sheena, la cual apenas se iba dando cuenta de que la semi elfa estaba volando en una escoba – Perdónelo señorita, esto no suele pasar muy a menudo, pero es que mi compañero aquí presente es un estudioso en lo que se refiere a materia de invocaciones. Somos nuevos por estos lugares y no sabemos muy bien como comportarnos ante las personas, principalmente el.

.- Yo si se como… ¡Auch! – Arche había golpeado a Klarth con el palo de su escoba para que se callara - ¡Eso duele!

.- Pido disculpas, yo también me desespero fácil, y mas porque me recordó a cierta persona que conozco – la embajadora se estremeció solo de recordar a cierto ex elegido de vestimenta rosa – Soy Sheena, embajadora de la paz de Tethe'alla.

.- ¿Podemos buscar una buena ducha? – interrumpió Mint, haciendo referencia a que estaba llena de lodo – la necesito URGENTE.

.- Los llevaré hacia el hotel, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes – Sheena comenzó a caminar – además… seria un buen detalle de parte de la embajadora de la paz…

La invocadora los condujo todo el camino hacia el hotel, respondiendo las diversas preguntas a Klarth sobre las invocaciones y cosas de ese tiempo. A Sheena le dio mala espina, más Klarth admitió que le gustaba que le llamaran Profesor Lester a pesar de no serlo, cosa que hizo que Sheena sospechara más de ese grupo. Se le hacían unas personas muy raras, tal vez se miraran como viajeros pero como buena ninja, Sheena tenían el presentimiento de que había algo mas. Ese presentimiento se volvió mas fuerte al observar claramente a Cless, ya que este tenía una espada que se le hacía familiar.

Al llegar al hotel Sheena se volvió hacia ellos e intentó disimular lo más que pudo para no levantar sospechas.

.- Cualquier cosa que se ofrezca, mi habitación es la seis. Noten que no hay mucho porque la reconstrucción de Ozette tomará algún tiempo…

.- ¿Acaso le pasó algo antes? – preguntó Arche, cosa que hizo sospechar aun mas a Sheena, ya que todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado.

.- Si, pero fue destruida por un incendio provocado antes de la regeneración ¿no lo sabían?

.- Es que estábamos en otra parte – mencionó Arche con una sonrisita nerviosa – no nos enteramos de mucho.

.- Como sea, bienvenidos y pásenla bien – Sheena comenzó a subir a su habitación.

.- ¡Espera! ¿No te gustaría salir?

Klarth recibió un golpe de Arche en la cabeza y Sheena suspiró, caminando hacia su habitación y preguntándose porque siempres se encontraba con tipos como ese.

Como sea, algo tenía que ver ese grupo con la Eternal Sword. Porque ese chico, el espadachín, traía la Eternal Sword, Sheena la había reconocido por todas las veces que vió a uno de sus compañeros de viaje usarla. Y si ese chico traía la Eternal Sword, solo podía significar pocas cosas: que Lloyd fue atacado y le robaron la espada, o que algo había pasado y este la había perdido. Aparte de la espada, la rubia se le hizo familiar. También notó que el grupo no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, y eso era un golpe a su favor.

Se inclinó por la segunda opción, aunque primero tendría que comprobarlo con cierta persona.

.- ¡Hey renegado mayor! ¡Responde! ¡Es urgente! – hablaba Sheena por un comunicador, construido gracias a la nueva y renovada magitecnología de Tethe'alla - ¿Qué clase de guardián eres? – exclamó al ver la pantalla mostrando un asiento vacío, aunque el grito de Sheena hizo que rápidamente apareciera el aludido renegado - ¿Así como quieres cuidar el mundo?

.- Es la hora de comer, hay que alimentarse para cuidar el mundo.

.- ¿Y si el mundo se acaba mientras comes?

.- Moriré feliz y lleno, así que no me importa – Sheena se encogió de hombros. Yuan a veces podía intentar hacerse el chistosito.

.- Como sea, necesito que me averigües si Lloyd sigue vivo o le sucedió algo.

.- ¿Preocupada? ¿O celosa de que la niña esté con el?

.- Localízalo y que venga a Ozette – Sheena evadió la ultima pregunta ante un Yuan que se notaba atento al chisme – vi a unas personas que tienen la Eternal Sword. O Lloyd la perdió o entonces se la robaron.

.- ¿La Eternal Sword? – Sheena vio como Yuan parecía mover algunas cosas en una especie de computadora – Entonces yo le digo que vaya a Ozette.

.- Intentaré entretener a esas personas, pero no aseguro que sea por mucho tiempo.

.- Ya entendí tu punto pues, haré lo que pueda.

Yuan cortó la comunicación después de la última frase. A la joven ninja le costaba pensar que a su excompañero el "Eternal Swordman" le hubieran robado su espada. Y se suponía que el chico ya no era tan inmaduro como antes.

Al recorrer el pueblo seguía pensando, era técnicamente imposible que ese niño cargara con esa espada sin un "Pact Ring", y ese siempre lo cargaba Lloyd. Eso la hizo pensar en la teoría de que el chico tenía sangre de elfo en sus venas, o que le cortaron el dedo a Lloyd.

.- Todo esto es muy raro, y voy a averiguar que pasa…

o.o.o.o.o

.- Lo bueno es que el gald siempre es valido en todos los tiempos – Cless fue el que hico el tramite de las habitaciones, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos. Mint fue corriendo a quitarse ese lodo en las duchas – Hay que descansar un poco y luego a buscar pistas.

.- La primera pista es el Prof. Sage – interrumpió Klarth.

.- Gracias por recordarlo – Cless prosiguió con la platica – si publicó un libro entonces ha de tener cierta fama, ¿no creen?

Eso fue lo que hizo que la mente de Arche se aclarara ágilmente. A Chester le dio un tic nervioso solo de ver la mirada de su novia, entre traviesa, media endemoniada y medio angelical.

.- Si es tan famoso, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a la embajadora?

.- ¡Buena idea! – Klarth se puso de pie – Yo voy a preguntarle.

.- No Klarth, tu no – interrumpió Arche – recuperemos fuerza y luego Mint o yo iremos a preguntarle. ¿De acuerdo?

Arche subió a su habitación y los demás fueron a buscar algo de comida, ante las protestas de Klarth porque quería ser él quien se acercara a la embajadora.

Mas adelante Mint bajó a buscar algo de tomar cuando se encontró con Sheena. Esta aprovechó la oportunidad de sacarle plática sin que se vieran demasiado obvias sus intenciones.

.- No se porque, pero me recuerdas a alguien que conozco – bien, Mint ya estaba hablando por Sheena, eso era un gran paso en el plan – no recuerdo a quien, pero si me recuerdas a alguien.

.- Vaya, tu también me recuerdas a alguien – le respondió la ninja – ella es igual de rubia que tu.

Mint se sonrojó por el comentario y en esos momentos bajaron Cless y los chicos, a la vez que Arche llegaba para pedir información y de pasada de buscar algo de comer, ella los llamó y se fue con ellos. Sheena aprovechó sus artes ninja para seguirlos de cerca sin ser detectada.

.- Se me figura a Suzu – dijo Cless, refiriéndose a Sheena – claro que Suzu es mas calmada.

.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Suzu! – exclamó Mint - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

.- ¿Qué estará haciendo en su tiempo?

.- Quien sabe. Capaz que se vuelve la líder de aquellos ninja.

.- Por cierto, esta época es genial… - Klarth observaba hacia todos los lados que podía, admirando a las chicas del lugar – las chicas son hermosas y los ingredientes para mis pociones están muy baratos.

.- Solo con que no cocine Arche…

.- ¿Qué insinúas? – respondió la aludida a Chester, el cual había hecho el comentario de su cocina – He estado tomando clases… ¿Qué puedes decir ahora de eso Chester?

.- Pues te diré… no ha cambiado mucho que digamos…

Ante la señal de que le podría ir mal si seguía hablando, Chester mejor se encogió de hombros y se quedó callado sin saber si responderle a Arche o a Klarth, ya que ambos lo miraban raro. Sheena estaba desesperada desde su escondite por saber lo que ocultaban, así que salió de el y con una explosión ninja característica, apareció frente a los cuatro.

.- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! – exclamó con la mirada furiosa, mirándolos fijamente - ¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente y que es lo que traman?

.- Señorita, no tramamos nada – intentó explicar Klarth sin éxito – seguro nos confunde con otras personas.

.- ¿Entonces porque el chico trae la Eternal Sword?

Cless se quedó paralizado, Klarth arqueó una ceja y las chicas se miraron la una a la otra. Entonces Cless se dio cuenta de que no había cubierto la espada con la capa. Intentó cubrirla inútilmente, pero Sheena ya la había visto antes y ya no daría su brazo a torcer.

.- Y sus ropas dejan mucho que decir – Sheena mencionó directamente – ni en Meltokio usan esas cosas, y eso que es la capital del disfraz ridículo.

.- ¡Hey Sheena! ¿Pasa algo malo?

Esa última voz la reconoció rápidamente. Era Lloyd Irving, el "Eternal Swordsman", acompañado de la última elegida de Sylvarant, Colette Brunel. Sheena se lanzó inmediatamente hacia Lloyd en un fuerte abrazo que casi lo tumbaba y lo dejaba sin aliento.

.- Me alegra tanto que estés bien – Lloyd se sonrojó al instante. Sheena lo soltó y se dirigió hacia Colette - ¿Cómo están los dos? ¿Y la Eternal Sword?

.- Aquí está – Lloyd la desenfundó - ¿Por?

Ahora si el grupo de Cless estaba en problemas. No podrían explicar la presencia de otra Eternal Sword. Colette no entendía nada, solamente apretaba las manos fuertemente desde que Sheena se fue hacia Lloyd. Pero ahora la ninja no dejaría escapar al extraño grupito.

.- Pues veras Lloyd… - Sheena señaló al grupo de Cless. Tanto Lloyd como Colette los miraron con extrañeza. Como Cless no había ocultado su espada, Lloyd la vio y de inmediato comprendió - acá nuestros amigos tienen una Eternal Sword, y puedo decirte que no es ninguna réplica.

.- Pues parece verdadera, pero no puedo dar un buen juicio sin haberla comparado con la mía.

.- ¿Son secuaces de Mithos? – interrumpió Colette, acercándose hacia el grupo con mucho cuidado - ¿Vienen de Derris-Kharlan?

Los hasta el momento culpables se miraron mutuamente sin saber que hacer luego de escuchar "Derris-Kharlan". Sheena y Arche se miraban con furia y parecía que se hubiesen agarrado a golpes de no ser porque Colette fue la que siguió al frente para una convivencia pacífica.

.- Estoy segura que tienen una buena explicación, no se ve que sean malos.

.- Pues esperemos que sea una muy buena explicación, vamos al bar – completó Lloyd a Colette – ahí aclararemos todo.

.- ¡Como usted ordene!

Klarth había sonado muy animado después de que escuchó la palabra "bar", aunque luego recibió un golpe de parte de Arche.

Cless se sentía observado, y con toda razón, porque Lloyd no lo perdía de vista ni un solo segundo ya que miraba la otra Eternal Sword disimuladamente, sin encontrarle ningún fallo, nada que pudiera parecer un engaño.

Ya en el bar, tomaron una mesa grande. Sheena, Lloyd y Colette se sentaron frente a los otros. Entonces Lloyd puso la Eternal Sword en la mesa, y al hacerlo Cless respondió haciendo lo mismo.

.- ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?

.- Directo al grano, me encantan esa clase de mujeres – Arche volvió a golpear a Klarth cuando este le respondió a Sheena - ¡Auch!

.- Esto es serio – respondió la media elfa – creo que habrá que decir la verdad.

Eso es lo que estamos esperando – respondió Sheena impacientemente.

Arche iba a decir algo pero Chester la detuvo. Tanto él como Mint sabían que el más indicado para hablar era quien supiera más del caso, que en esos momentos era Klarth.

.- Se que no van a creernos, pero ya que nos descubrieron entonces no importa – el invocador puso su cara mas seria, muy diferente a cuando estaba en su modo pervertido – primero nos presentamos formalmente. Mi amiga de blanco y rubia es Mint Adnade – la aludida inclinó la cabeza en señal de reverencia – a su lado el espadachín Cless Alvein – Lloyd lo reconoció como el portador de la otra Eternal Sword – su amigo y arquero Chester Barklight al lado y su pequeña novia la histérica maga Arche Klein – Klarth recibió dos golpes, uno de Chester y otro de Arche – Y su servidor Klarth F. Lester… el burro siempre se deja al ultimo.

.- Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel y Sheena Fujibayashi – Presentó rápidamente la invocadora. Tenía prisa por saber el secreto del grupito.

.- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Arche - ¡De algo me acordaba! ¡Si es ancestra de Suzu!

.- ¡Aun no soy ancestra de nadie! – exclamó Sheena - ¡Expliquen!

.- Lo que pasa es que… - Klarth suspiró, no quería decirlo pero era necesario al verse descubiertos – nosotros viajamos en el tiempo. Procedemos… del futuro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mejor les parece rápido como van pasando las cosas, pero es necesario para la trama que pienso meter.

En fin, espero sus comentarios en un Review!!!

V


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia. He de advertir que contiene demasiada teoría que saqué después de jugar de nuevo ToP en mi emulador de SNES. De hecho este y otro capítulo mas adelante que no recuerdo son los que tienen demasiadas hipótesis y explicaciones que espero que se entiendan. Esta vez le damos la bienvenida a dos de nuestros más queridos personajes XD Ya no enfado, sigamos con el capítulo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En una de las principales ciudades de Tethe'alla, Raine Sage preparaba la cena después de un arduo trabajo para terminar su nuevo libro. Bueno, realmente no era muy buena cocinera pero nada perdía por intentarlo, además de que quería probar la receta de una sopa de fideos.

No hacia mucho tiempo que había comenzado un viaje junto con su hermano menor para defender los derechos de los semi-elfos, y considerando que ella era parte de ellos batallaba un poquito. Gracias a los Rheairds, ambos podían viajar por todo el mundo y regresar a tiempo para cenar, aunque ahora su hermano Genis atendía a la escuela en las mañanas. Aun quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, y el esfuerzo que ponían para que todas las razas del mundo fueran tratadas como iguales a veces no alcanzaba, pero si pudieran convencer aunque fuera a una persona con eso se daban por satisfechos. Comenzaba poco a poco, y posiblemente mas adelante pudieran llegar a más personas con sus palabras en sus horas libres.

Por eso era que ahora vivían en Sybak, para que Genis no se tardara tanto en ir y regresar de la academia, además de que Raine tenía algunos… negocios con ciertos médicos.

.- ¡Raine! ¡Ya llegue! – el olor que provenía de la cocina le dio mala espina a Genis Sage – ¡Sea lo que sea no lo comeré!

.- ¡Lo comerás o te patearé! – gritó Raine desde la cocina.

.- Buen punto.

Genis apenas tenía trece años, y se estaba convirtiendo en todo un adolescente. Su cabello blanco ahora lo traía recogido para que no le estorbara a la hora de estudiar, aunque siempre se le escapaban varios mechones de su flequillo que nunca se alcanzaba a agarrar. Además, después de aquel comentario que Lloyd le había hecho sobre sus pantalones cortos, en cuanto pudo adquirió unos a su medida y ajustó los otros porque su hermana aun estaba en sus primeras clases de costura por aquellos días. Ahora ella ya sabía desde tejer hasta decorar telas.

Su hermana en cambio, se había dejado crecer un poco más el cabello y ahora lo traía bajo los hombros, haciéndola ver mas joven. Si de por sí los elfos aparentaban juventud así tuvieran siglos viviendo, ahora con Raine viéndose mas joven nadie podría adivinar su edad.

.- ¡Rayos! ¡Se me olvidó mi kendama! – exclamó el ya adolescente – debí dejarla en los portones cuando practicaba mi magia.

.- Tranquilo, yo voy por ella – Raine salió de la cocina cabizbaja. La sopa no había salido muy bien – que digamos sirve de que dejo unos libros en la biblioteca.

.- Mientras yo haré de comer – respondió Genis al ver el desastre que había en la cocina – me temía algo como esto…

La semi-elfa tomó su túnica y los libros correspondientes para partir rumbo a la biblioteca. Sencillamente adoraba ese lugar, tenía libros a montones y no terminaba de leerlos aún. Pareciera que la educación de Genis había sido un pretexto para estar cerca de la biblioteca, pero no lo era.

.- Regreso pronto, cuida a mamá.

Realmente ella esperaba que los laboratorios de Sybak crearan una medicina para curar la locura de su madre. Al principio Raine no quería volver a saber de su madre, pero no podía negarle a Genis el crecer junto a ella. Quería que Genis supiera lo que era tener padres, aunque solo uno de ellos estuviera vivo. Aparte eso la motivó para llevar a su madre a varios tratamientos en la Imperial Research Academy de Sybak.

Ya en la biblioteca dejó los libros y sacó otros tres a los que ya les había puesto el ojo y que parecían interesantes, luego partió a buscar la kendama de su hermano.

.- Aquí estas kendama – Genis a veces podía ser tan descuidado como Lloyd o Colette. Solo que Raine esperaba que Genis no tuviera alguna otra influencia de ellos – ha sido un día muy largo.

En cuanto tocó la kendama, sus oídos de elfo se agudizaron y su vista se volvió hacia todos lados buscando la fuente del sonido. Era un sonido leve, débil, imperceptible para el oído humano, pero como semi-elfa, ella fácilmente podía seguirlo. Caminó una parte de la muralla externa de Sybak, y conforme avanzaba, dicho sonido se iba haciendo más notable. Pero no era un sonido, sino una respiración. Eso la hizo notar que sus sentidos se habían agudizado bastante últimamente.

El sonido provenía de un bulto blanco, mas bien un hombre tapado con una capa blanca con ciertos rastros de sangre. Raine se lamentó de no traer su báculo en esos momentos pero pensó que la kendama podría servirle para enfocar su energía. Destapó al hombre e iba a hacer uso de sus artes curativas cuando lo reconoció. Ese porte y ese cabello rebelde podían reconocerse en cualquier lado.

.- ¡Kratos!

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Lloyd lo había mandado al espacio con la ayuda de la Eternal Sword, y ahora lo miraba en esos momentos muy mal herido. La kendama de Genis ahora era apretada con más fuerza, Raine iba a usarla para cerrarle las heridas y luego llevarlo a casa.

.- Vamos resiste, no te vayas… - Raine enfocó su energía en la kendama, solo conocía un hechizo tan fuerte como para cerrar heridas de gravedad - ¡Healing Circle!

Con eso Kratos paró de sangrar, pero aun seguía inconciente. Iba a ser difícil, pero ella tendría que cargar con él, no podía arriesgarse a ir y buscar ayuda para luego regresar y no encontrarlo. Lo apoyó de un brazo y comenzó a andar, aunque era algo pesado. Para que no la miraran raro en la ciudad, le echó su túnica encima, intentando pasar sigilosamente, aunque no todos los días podías ver a la profesora cargar un bulto extraño.

.- ¡Genis! ¡Rápido abre la puerta!

.- ¿Qué sucede? – el jovencito abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse a su hermana cargando un bulto ensangrentado - ¡Raine!

.- Rápido, despeja tu cama y ve por unas toallas y agua caliente – Genis corrió a hacer lo indicado, sorprendiéndose al ver quien era el bulto - ¡Vamos! ¡De prisa Genis!

Genis no tardó en obedecer a su hermana mientras esta quitaba a un lado la capa ensangrentada de Kratos. Además, considerando que los cintos de su traje de Cruxis no la dejaban trabajar, tenía que apresurarse a removerlos para revisar bien las heridas.

.- Agua tibia y una toalla a la orden – Raine tomó la toalla y la remojó en el agua tibia, para limpiar la sangre - ¿Qué hace Kratos aquí?

.- No lo se, espero que nos diga cuando despierte.

Durante todo el tiempo que el exmiembro de Cruxis estuvo inconciente, Raine estuvo atendiéndolo como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra enfermera, sin descuidar a su madre o a su hermano. Su madre se encontraba un poco sorprendida por tener a un hombre en su casa, aparte de Genis.

.- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Virginia, la madre de Raine. Virginia creía que Raine era su "yo" mas joven y la llamaba usando su diminutivo. Considerando que a Genis le decía Raine, no había que extrañarse. Según los médicos era un gran avance – ¡Tienes que alimentar a Genis!

.- Estoy un poco ocupada, dile a Raine que lo haga.

Ahora Virginia cargaba a un muñeco asimilando que era un Genis bebé. Quizá por eso creía que el verdadero Genis era Raine. Los médicos de Sybak consideraban eso un avance para recuperar la memoria de su madre, pero Raine no estaba tan segura.

.- Aunque tu esposo haya sido atacado por el clan que odia a los medio-elfos, tus hijos deben ser la prioridad – ahora Virginia quería actuar como si fuera su propia conciencia – jamás debiste juntarte con un humano Ginny, bien te lo dijeron los demás…

Era el colmo, ahora creía que Kratos era su esposo y el difunto padre de Genis y Raine.

Virginia se fue de la habitación vociferando cosas que Raine no alcanzó a comprender por estar limpiando la sangre que Kratos tenía en el rostro y pecho. Genis salió para intentar calmar a su madre y que no interfiriera con la labor de su hermana.

Lo que mas le intrigaba era descubrir la manera en que Kratos había regresado a la tierra y para qué.

o.o.o.o.o

Lloyd, Colette y Sheena se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Bueno, mas bien los primeros dos, ya que Sheena aun estaba escéptica de lo que había dicho Klarth, y no estaba muy segura de que fuera verdad, aunque eso respondería a la pregunta del porque había dos Eternal Sword.

.- Nuestro objetivo es prevenir un suceso en nuestra época – prosiguió Klarth al ver que ninguno de los tres decía algo – no sabemos si es bueno o malo, pero todas las pistas nos llevaron a esta época. Todos los documentos a partir de esa época desaparecieron, así que supusimos que algo pasó en este tiempo que ocasionó todo.

Fue ahí cuando Mint sacó el libro, mostrándolo a los residentes de ese tiempo. Lloyd lo tomó en sus manos, abriendo los ojos a más no poder cuando vio el nombre del autor. Nunca se imaginó que algo así pudiera ser escrito por su profesor.

.- No sabía que la profesora Sage estuviera escribiendo un libro – mencionó Lloyd, ahora sorprendiendo a Cless y compañía – pero parece que es bueno.

.- ¿Profesora Sage? – Mint lo miró con ojos de borreguito - ¿Crees que pueda conocerla? – Lloyd estaba un poco nervioso y Sheena ahora miraba a Mint con desconfianza.

.- No creo que se moleste si vamos a verla, pero la verdad… no se donde está.

.- Momentito – interrumpió la ninja – aun no nos dicen como llegaron aquí ni de donde son. Estoy intentando tragarme el cuento de que vienen del futuro pero simplemente no entiendo.

.- De hecho nosotros también somos de tiempos diferentes – ahí entró Cless sin dejar que Klarth terminara de explicar – Mint, Chester y yo somos de una época, y Klarth y Arche son de cien años antes. También tenemos otra amiga que es de cien años en el futuro de mi época.

Todos esos datos estaban confundiendo un poco al equipo local, o más bien a Lloyd, el cual no podía captar tantas palabras al mismo tiempo. Klarth pidió algo de tomar antes de seguir y mientras llegaba su bebida, siguió hablando.

.- Ya que ustedes conocen al Profesor Sage – prosiguió Klarth, pero Lloyd carraspeó – perdón, Profesora Sage, estaríamos agradecidos si nos llevaran con ella.

.- No sabemos donde esta – Colette hizo acto de presencia – ella inició un viaje con su hermano para defender los derechos de los semi-elfos alrededor del mundo.

.- Pues yo quiero respuestas, y si es necesario que los ayude para comprobar si lo que dijeron es cierto o no, los llevaré con la única persona que puede ayudar a encontrar a la Bruja de Hielo Sage – Sheena se levantó de la mesa sin dejar que Klarth recibiera su bebida – y créeme que esa persona es una de las pocas que no me gustaría ver en este planeta…

Sheena estaba un poco enojada consigo misma, una parte de ella le quería creer a los muchachos y otra parte seguía sospechando. No sabía que hacer, pensaba que la decisión de Lloyd había sido un poco precipitada pero que a la vez había sido la decisión correcta. No vio otra forma posible.

Lloyd y Colette ultimaron detalles para la partida con los otros chicos; irían en bote hacia Meltokio en busca del antiguo elegido de Tethe'alla, Zelos Wilder.

.- Tener que verle la cara a ese engreído no es algo que me agrade.

.- Vamos Sheena, no es tan malo – esa era Colette, tan inocente como siempre. Sheena solo la miró feo – y sabes que te quiere mucho.

.- Pero yo no. De no ser porque sigo con mis sospechas sobre ustedes – miró atentamente a Cless y compañía – les juro que no pisaba Meltokio en lo que me resta de vida.

Colette no respondió nada, no quería problemas con la ninja. Pero a la rubia no le quedaba duda alguna de que ellos decían la verdad, incluso se sintió un poco identificada con Cless y Mint. Y que decir de Lloyd, por fin tenía otro espadachín para practicar, aunque eso de dos Eternal Swords lo asustaba un poco.

.- ¿Y ese Zelos Wilder quien es? – preguntó Chester después de escuchar el plan.

.- ¿Es guapo tan siquiera? – cuestionó Arche, llevandose una mirada muy inquisidora de parte de su novio.

.- Es un maldito engreído, egocéntrico, casanova, boca floja, que sabe donde se encuentra una mujer solo de haberla visto una sola vez en su vida – respondió Sheena – y me acosa.

.- ¡Es el antepasado de Klarth! – exclamó Arche casi cayéndose hacia atrás con todo y silla - ¡Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

.- Interesante, yo podría hacer eso – mencionó Klarth – claro que después de haber conocido a la dama en cuestión.

.- Entonces no veo porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuando deberíamos de estar preparándonos para ir a Meltokio – al escuchar a Lloyd decir eso, a Sheena se le erizó la piel. Sheena no quería ir, pero quería comprobar la verdad – preparemos el barco.

Cless y Chester se ofrecieron para ayudar con las provisiones y todo lo necesario. Según Lloyd, si partían al atardecer lo mas seguro era que llegaran a Meltokio por la mañana, ahorrándose todo el trayecto de pasar por Sybak y el Gran Puente de Tethe'alla. Sheena corrió a hacer todos sus asuntos pendientes de embajadora para así estar lista para partir al atardecer.

Ya con todo listo, el nuevo grupo salió de Ozette hacia el puerto más cercano, donde Lloyd había dejado estacionado el barco.

Lo único malo de ir en barco, era que si hubieran tomado el camino largo, hubieran encontrado su objetivo más fácilmente, pero ninguno lo sabía.

.- No es la gran cosa, pero cabemos todos – dijo Lloyd, muy orgulloso de su barco – como pasaremos la noche en altamar, las chicas dormirán en el cuarto de Colette y los chicos en el mió.

Nadie puso objeción a eso, ni siquiera Klarth, aunque este por dentro estaba medio lamentándose. Colette se mostró muy entusiasmada porque tendría otras chicas con las cuales conversar y se abrazó a Mint prácticamente desde que se subieron al barco. Sheena seguía teniendo sus dudas y ahora tenía sus propios conflictos con Arche. Los chicos solo esperaban que estas últimas no se mataran antes de llegar a Meltokio.

.- Entonces eres espadachín…

.- De dos espadas – le respondió Lloyd a Cless mientras manejaba el barco – y no me dicen el Eternal Swordsman por nada.

.- Pues a ver si cuando llegamos tenemos un duelo.

.- Claro, no es mala idea.

.- No tendré piedad aunque puedas ser mi ancestro.

.- ¡Hey! ¡Más respeto por lo mismo!

.- Técnicamente lo eres, pero si nos basamos en edad, ten seguro que soy mayor que tu.

Y mientras los dos chicos comenzaron una platica muy animada sobre técnicas de espada, Chester y Klarth se dedicaron a descansar un poco, aunque al primero comenzó a tener escalofríos.

.- Tengo hambre – Arche hizo su acto de presencia - ¿Puedo hacer algo de comer?

.- Mejor yo lo hago – Mint se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del bote, seguida muy de cerca por Colette.

.- Creí que todo había quedado claro en aquel día de campo – le respondió la hechicera a su rubia compañera, mientras miraba como hacia de comer – no soy tan mala…

.- Se que tus intenciones son buenas Arche, solo que… presiento que Colette quiere decirme algo…

Arche suspiró y salió de la cocina al darse cuenta como Colette miraba a Mint con los ojos llenos de estrellitas. Pensó en ir a molestar a Klarth o a Chester, era preferible eso a estar soportando a la ninja.

.- ¿Te gusta cocinar? – le preguntó Mint a una Colette muy entusiasmada, pero esta inmediatamente bajó la mirada.

.- Yo… no cocino mucho. Se varias recetas pero Lloyd es el que casi siempre cocina – Colette agachó la cabeza – Es que soy muy despistada, la ultima vez que cocine me tropecé y casi le tiro un caldo caliente encima a Lloyd.

Colette estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada, tan nerviosa que inconcientemente se puso a jugar con la trenza de su cabello mientras se castigaba a si misma por haber dicho demasiado. Mint lo supo de inmediato sin tener que preguntarle a Colette su relación con Lloyd.

.- Y quieres cocinar bien para Lloyd…

.- ¿Eh? – ahora si Colette se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

.- Voy a cumplir dieciocho.

.- Es normal, a tu edad… no te preocupes, te enseñare varias recetas que podrás usar.

.- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Procurare ser buena estudiante, lo prometo – al levantar la mano para hacer el juramento, Colette tiró gran parte de la vajilla que estaba colgando - ¡Lo siento! ¡De veras lo siento mucho!

Mint sonrió débilmente ante los intentos de disculpas de su rubia compañera.

.- "Creo que cometí un grave error al decirle eso…"

o.o.o.o.o

En cuanto Kratos abrió los ojos sintió un leve mareo y un punzante dolor de cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era estar en medio de una rebelión de ángeles y de ahí nada. Sintió una ligera brisa y se inclinó un poco para ver sus heridas, mas las vio ya en proceso de cicatrización.

.- "¿Dónde estoy?"

Se encontró en una pequeña casa con un olor muy familiar, llena de libros pero muy limpia. Recordando su antiguo estado de enfermedad se vio sin su atuendo de Cruxis y por mas que buscó no lo encontró. Suspiró. No le gustaba andar en ropa interior en un lugar que no conocía.

Momentos después de desistir con su búsqueda la puerta principal se abrió para dar paso a un niño que se le hizo familiar, solo que no lo recordaba bien.

.- ¡Hey Kratos! Que bueno que ya te levantaste, casi duermes dos días enteros – se fijo bien en el no tan pequeño elfo de cabellos azuleados – nos tenias muy preocupados. Toma, para que te cambies – le pasó una muda de ropa. Eran una camisa larga de color pálido y unos pantalones negros que de seguro le quedarían un poco flojos – no puedes andar así en la casa.

.- …

.- Oh si, mi hermana esta arreglando tu traje, aprendió a lavar y a coser… solo espero que no se pique tanto con la aguja esta vez… pero cámbiate antes de que lleguen. Haré la cena…

Kratos tardó un poco en darse cuenta que el chiquillo era Genis Sage. Al principio no lo reconocía porque Genis estaba un poco más alto y con el cabello recogido. Le hizo recordar un poco a Yuan.

.- Genis, necesito encontrar a Yuan – le dijo ya que se cambió – Derris-Kharlan…

.- No me digas nada aun, Raine quiere escuchar también y yo no quiero escuchar todo eso dos veces.

.- ¿Y donde esta?

.- Fue a la consulta semanal de mamá – Genis procedió a explicar mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para la cena – Durante nuestro viaje también buscábamos a mamá, la encontramos y Raine la lleva a un tratamiento. Según el médico, ha avanzado en el proceso de curarse porque ahora cree que yo soy Raine y que la muñeca esa soy yo.

El exserafín se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido desde que partió de nuevo a Derris-Kharlan; no solo el estaba sufriendo internamente por estar lejos de su hijo, sino que los hermanos Sage sufrían por una madre que los había olvidado. Pensó en que Lloyd debía de estar pasando por una situación parecida, pero ya hablaría con él cuando lo viera. Ahora lo importante era hablar con Yuan.

.- Raine dijo que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, pero tienes que cooperar en la casa.

.- No te preocupes, no me quedaré mucho tiempo… no quiero ser una molestia.

.- Pues tendras que serla, porque aun no te recuperas totalmente – Genis mezcló toda una gama de ingredientes en una cacerola – tienes una gran herida en la espalda y te la tienes que tratar. Y ya sabes como se pone mi hermana cuando desobedecen sus órdenes…

Escalofríos, eso sintió solo de recordar cuando Lloyd, Colette, Genis y el bajaban por las escaleras del templo de Martel. Por suerte el se había adelantado con Colette hacia Iselia, pero por lo que escuchó decir, Raine le dio unas buenas nalgadas a Genis y una patada voladora a Lloyd por desobedecer la orden de quedarse en la escuela estudiando. También recordó aquella vez en Asgard, con los pobres muchachos Aifread y Linar… ¿Si se llamaban así? Sinceramente no recordaba, pero lo que si se acordaba era de las fuertes patadas de la profesora hacia los chicos. Sintió escalofríos una vez más.

.- Esto es serio Genis, no creo que tu hermana se oponga a que vaya a ver a Yuan o a mi hijo.

.- Aja… claro… sigue soñando… además no se por donde esté Lloyd en estos momentos, tu sabes… esta en su viaje…

.- …

.- Mientras mamá y Raine regresan, me ayudarás con la cena pero no le dirás a Raine que yo te obligué – le acercó un delantal azul – y no se vale decir que no.

El suspiró. Realmente no quería enfrentar la furia de la mayor de los Sage.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Bienvenidos a Meltokio

Ante ellos se postraba una enorme Fortaleza, y dentro de ella se encontraba una enorme ciudad. Damas en amplios vestidos de lazos y encaje dominaban las calles y los faroles estaban en cada esquina, adornados también con listones color rosado.

.- Han de vivir con mucho lujo – mencionó Klarth al asombrarse con tanta estructura.

.- La mayoría si – le respondió Lloyd, recordando aquel incidente con su amigo Genis en los barrios bajos de la ciudad – y vamos hacia lo mas lujoso.

El grupo subió una larga escalinata y atravesó una explanada solo para llegar a otra escalinata. Lloyd los guió después por la segunda explanada y viró hacia la derecha, siguiendo un camino de lujosas casas con rejas brillantes y colores claros. Sheena temblaba pero no de miedo, sino de escalofríos, aunque no lo aparentaba. Arqueó una ceja en cuanto pararon frente a un lujoso caserón, obviamente la casa de su compañero Zelos Wilder.

.- Les dije que esto es más lujoso – Lloyd tocó la puerta sin chistar – pero así no pagamos hotel, en Meltokio eso es muy caro.

.- ¿Diga? – abrió el mayordomo de Zelos. Lloyd lo reconoció como Sebastian.

.- ¡Hey Sebastian! ¿Está Zelos?

.- El joven Zelos está en su despacho… pero pasen… pase Mr. Bud, llamaré al joven Zelos…

.- ¿Mr. Bud? – Arche estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada.

.- Ya no intento que me llame por mi nombre… siempre es lo mismo…

Ya adentro, los chicos esperaron en la sala. Sebastian trajo unas bebidas que aceptaron con gusto y Zelos hizo su aparición momentos después.

.- ¡Si es mi compadre el "Peeping Tom"! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Y traes gente! Damiselas… - el antiguo elegido de Tethe'Alla se acercó a Mint y a Arche – una dulce y delicada flor y también una rosada algodón de azúcar.

.- Querrás decir una rosada úlcera – a esto Sheena se ganó una mirada muy fea por parte de Arche.

.- ¡Pero si es mi VDV banshee!

.- ¿VDV? – preguntó Sheena extrañada.

.- Es mi nuevo sistema de siglas. VDV significa Violenta, Demoníaca y Voluptuosa – respondió Zelos – solo que es muy largo y por eso lo acorté.

En cuanto Zelos iba a lanzarse hacia Sheena para uno de sus abrazos, ella ya lo había contraatacado con una patada en los bajos. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Zelos Wilder parecía ser el mismo pervertido de siempre, solo con peinado nuevo.

.- No estoy aquí por placer Zelos, actúa serio.

.- Cuando quieras venir por placer estoy dispuesto a dártelo – Sheena volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en el estómago - ¡Auch! ¡En cualquier lado menos en la cara! ¡Duele!

.- La línea del placer es buena, la tomaré en cuenta… - Klarth sintió la mirada de Arche y Sheena sobre él – mejor me callo.

.- Zelos, necesitamos ayuda – si Lloyd no se apuraba, Sheena iba a matarlo antes de que Zelos les respondiera.

.- ¿Para que soy bueno compadre?

.- Para nada, pero ya que…

.- Auch… Sheena no seas mala…

.- Necesitamos encontrar a la Profesora Sage – volvió Lloyd a interrumpir la discusión entre Zelos y Sheena – es algo que tiene mucha importancia para nuestros nuevos amigos.

.- ¿Necesitan a SA? – los chicos lo miraron raro. Era obvio porque no entendían su nuevo sistema de siglas – Su Alteza… no se ni para que sigo discutiendo mis siglas con ustedes…

Lloyd sugirió que todos se sentaran para poder detallar las cosas tranquilamente para Zelos, el cual comprendió rápidamente la situación. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían que partir ya era tarde.

.- La profesora y el enano están viviendo en Sybak – les respondió una vez que se enteró de lo que pasaba – el tratamiento de su madre está ahí, junto con la Academia donde estudia el chiquillo.

.- Gracias Zelos, te debemos una. Por cierto, ¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí?

.- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido, no se ni para que lo preguntas. ¿Para que crees que están los compadres? Hare que Sebastian prepare varias habitaciones.

.- Gracias de nuevo Zelos.

.- Oh por cierto, Regal mandó esto, llegó ayer en la tarde pero no sabía donde encontrarlos y me encargó que se los diera – Zelos les entregó un sobre a Lloyd y a Colette – por cierto mi violenta vampiresa – se refirió a Sheena – dijo que te envió tu invitación a Mizuho.

Al leer la carta, Lloyd no pudo ocultar una sonrisita que le llamó la atención. Sheena estaba leyendo junto con Colette su respectiva carta, y cuando terminaron de leerla casi se caen de espaldas.

.- Creo que después de todo iremos a Altamira después de Sybak.

.- Nos veremos allá Lloyd, aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

.- ¿No iras con nosotros a Sybak, Zelos?

.- Tengo que buscar un regalo primero.

Con una sonrisita que a Sheena no le gustó nada, Zelos fue a buscar a Sebastian para preparar las habitaciones de huéspedes, llamando a sus sirvientes de todos lados. A Klarth no le gustaba nada el comportamiento de Zelos y Arche le comentó que era porque sus caracteres eran parecidos. Klarth le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

.- ¡Wow! ¡Sirvientes!

.- Zelos es uno de los mas respetados de Meltokio, siempre que vengo a la mansión me siento como si me trataran como a una princesa – le dijo Colette a Mint, juntando las manos y sonriendo alegremente – no es que no me guste el lugar donde nací, prefiero Iselia por sobre todas las cosas, simplemente Meltokio es como mi lugar vacacional…

.- Pues te diré que en lo que se refiere a vestimenta el rosa es de mal gusto.

Por primera vez, Sheena rió con el comentario de Klarth, tanto que Colette tuvo que ayudarla a contenerse para que Zelos no escuchara cosas raras y se diera cuenta. Como sea, Cless pensó que la convivencia entre ellos sería divertida una vez que se conocieran mejor.

.- Lloyd, ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo? – le preguntó Colette a su compañero – es el regalo.

.- Seguro, si lo compramos entre los dos será mas barato – se dirigió a Cless y los otros chicos - ¿Vienen? Meltokio de noche es mejor que de día.

.- Creo que necesito tomar aire – mencionó Klarth estirándose – y pues quiero ver unas cuantas chicas lindas.

.- Conocer ciudades antiguas… suena romántico… ¿No crees Chester? – Arche buscó a Chester con la mirada, pero no lo encontró - ¡Chester!

.- Bueno, entonces vamos.

Como Arche se fue a buscar a Chester y Sheena se había ido a reír a gusto, los demás partieron hacia las tiendas de Meltokio. Lloyd y Colette les mostraron cada tienda y cada rincón de la ciudad, incluido el Coliseo y el Instituto de Investigaciones. Colette y Mint se entusiasmaron en la joyería y los chicos tuvieron que soportarlas mientras ellas les daban a elegir cual les quedaba mejor.

.- ¡Mira los brazaletes! ¡Y los anillos! – Colette estaba muy entusiasmada y con los ojitos brillantes – Creo que me llevaré ese par de ahí – señaló un par de arras plateadas - ¿Te parece bien para el regalo Lloyd?

El asintió rápidamente porque ya era muy tarde y quería irse de ahí. De regreso a la mansión cenaron tranquilamente a pesar de los golpes de Sheena hacia Zelos porque este no dejaba de hacerle comentarios que a ella le desagradaban.

.- Supuse que no querrían dormir solitos – dijo Zelos ya al terminar la cena – por eso les mandé arreglar unas habitaciones dobles: Sheena con Colette, Lloyd con el rubiales, mis nuevas preciosidades juntas y los otros dos chicos juntos. Aunque si alguna chica quisiera acompañarme…

.- ¡No! – Y Sheena lo volvió a golpear – Tú a tu habitación ¡Ahora!

.- ¿Me vas a acompañar?

.- ¡Lárgate!

Y antes de que Sheena lo golpeara de nuevo, el salio corriendo escaleras arriba. Cless, Arche y Chester tuvieron un pequeño tic nervioso al ver a la ninja enojada de esa manera, pero Klarth estaba muy entusiasmado con ella.

.- Sheena… - Lloyd iba a decir algo, pero la mirada de la ninja lo calló.

.- ¡A dormir todo el mundo! – exclamó mientras les tronaba los dedos - ¡Ahora!

.- Esa es una chica con pe… - Klarth también se calló al ver como Sheena iba a explotar si la seguían provocando – mejor me voy a dormir también – y subió las escaleras, seguido de Lloyd y Colette.

Era obvio que el viaje se haría muy divertido a como tenían planeado desde un principio.

o.o.o.o.o

La cena se sirvió en cuanto Raine llegó con su madre. Genis no tardó en servir los platillos y comenzaron a cenar. Kratos estaba algo silencioso ante la inminente llegada de Raine. Ella también había cambiado. "Demasiado" diría el.

.- Me da gusto que ya estés mejor.

.- No pude haber tenido mejor enfermera.

.- Mira que tan buena cocinera es Raine – decía Virginia, de nuevo confundiendo a Genis con Raine. Kratos sonrió disimuladamente porque sabía que la verdadera Raine era capaz de quemar hasta el agua – deberías de aprender de tu hija, Ginny.

La verdadera Raine bajó la cabeza murmurando algo como "Hago lo que puedo", pero de ahí en fuera todo lo demás de la cena transcurrió de manera normal.

Mientras Raine atendía a su madre, Genis y Kratos recogieron la mesa. El último no había dicho mucho durante la cena pero sí notó mucho el parecido entre los hermanos Sage, quizá habían madurado mas debido a que tenían a su madre con ellos o se debía al trabajo sobre la igualdad entre las personas, pero supo que eran cambios para bien.

Raine regresó y los tres se acomodaron en la pequeña sala de estar.

.- Ahora si Kratos, comienza – dijo Genis. Kratos tomó aire y empezó.

.- Estaba haciendo mi tarea de mandar las Expheres de Derris-Kharlan al espacio. Con lo que no contaba era que Mithos tenía un sistema de seguridad. Encontré ocho Expheres muy interesantes, cada una puesta en un lugar estratégicamente colocado y no me había dado cuenta de ello. Fue hasta que iba por la última que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

.- ¿Y que paso?

.- Paciencia Genis, déjalo continuar.

.- Como decía, al quitar la séptima activó el fin de la hibernación de cientos de ángeles que no atendieron mis órdenes como el último de Cruxis. Cuando encontré la octava me estaban persiguiendo, y cuando la quité activó un transportador hacia la tierra.

.- Supongo que las heridas fueron por la caída, debiste de haber caído muy duro Kratos.

.- No Genis – interrumpió Raine – eran heridas de armas. Los ángeles te atacaron…

.- Tenía que intentar quitar esa Exphere o pelear contra ellos, así que mejor la quité sin importarme que me sucediera… era mi misión después de todo.

.- Comprendo, y quieres saber si Yuan tiene o tenía conocimiento de la trampa de Mithos.

.- Si la séptima Exphere fueron los ángeles y la octava me teletransportó a la tierra… ¿Qué poder tienen las otras seis?

.- Hay que pensarlo muy bien.

.- Ya se van a poner a pensar – Genis se levantó rumbo a su cama – yo me voy a dormir.

.- Genis, hoy duermes en el sofá.

.- Aww Raine…

.- Kratos esta mal herido y necesita descansar, así que le dejaras tu cama. Genis, a menos que quieras dormir conmigo, te dormirás en el sofá.

.- Pero… ¡No soy un bebe!

.- Pero nada, he dicho.

.- Raine, no es necesario, yo puedo dormir en el sillón y…

.- HE DICHO.

La intervención de Kratos en la discusión entre los dos hermanos Sage lo dejó anonadado. Raine hizo que se levantara y lo condujo a la cama de Genis, este ultimo sacó una manta y una almohada y se acomodó en el sofá refunfuñando.

.- Perdona por la molestia que les causo.

.- No es molestia, piensa en lo contento que estará Lloyd cuando te vea repuesto.

.- Lloyd…

.- Y tienes que mejorar para recuperar tu tiempo perdido con el – lo dejó acostado y tapado con una manta – Mañana te comunicaré con Yuan y podrás hablar con el todo lo que quieras. Buenas noches Kratos, descansa.

El sabía que en parte ella tenía razón, si no es que la tenía completamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Originalmente este capítulo iba a terminar unas 5 hojas atrás, pero lo vi muy cortito y le añadí parte del 4. A la mejor no entendieron varios sucesos, pero todo eso lo contesto en mi grupo personal donde tengo todas las notas (que iré agregando conforme avancemos), por si alguien no entendió y quiere preguntar o ver que onda, la dirección está en mi profile, al igual que un foro para jugadores y fanáticos de Tales que acabo de abrir.

Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente XD


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin el siguiente capítulo, después de no se cuanto tiempo. Si me tarde fue porque tengo un nuevo vicio llamado "Tales of Legendia", ya que el "Tales of the Abyss" me lo acabé en una semana. Tan siquiera el Legendia me está dando dolores de cabeza; eso y que estoy jugando Symphonia en Manía con unos amigos, y sigue el topo, digo, Gnome de derrotar. Ya no los aburro, y sigamos con el capítulo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¡Hey niños¡Arriba¡Ya es de mañana!

.- ¡Zelos! – Lloyd se revolvió en su cama y Cless se levantó de un golpe - ¿No podías habernos levantado de una forma más sutil?

.- No. Ahora voy a despertar a las chicas.

.- Oh no, no lo harás.

Lloyd se levantó rápidamente sin importarle que aun sintiera sueño para impedir una catástrofe en el cuarto de las chicas. Cless se cambió rápidamente a su traje de batalla y fue a buscar a Chester y Klarth, aunque con el ruido que había supuso que difícilmente estarían dormidos.

.- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – Sheena apareció en el pasillo ya lista para el viaje, comiendo una pequeña torta de jamón. En cuanto vio a Zelos huyendo de Lloyd supuso lo que sucedía – si serán niños…

La ninja los separó de un par de golpes y luego apresuró las cosas para partir. Mientras mas lejos estuviera de Zelos, menos problemas habría.

.- De eso quería hablarles – Zelos se transformó al modo serio – les prepare unos Rheairds…

.- ¡Hasta que hiciste algo útil!

.- Yo siempre soy muy útil Sheena…

.- Querrás decir inútil…

.- No tienes porque ser tan violenta…

.- ¡Vamos entonces a los Rheairds! – interrumpió Colette la discusión. Lloyd no se hubiera atrevido por temor a que la ninja lo golpeara – vamos que se hace tarde.

Zelos llevó al grupo a uno de los nuevos hangares de Meltokio, donde esperaban cuatro Rheairds dobles. Después de la regeneración del mundo las ciudades más importantes tenían especies de aeropuertos donde los Rheairds podían aterrizar, todos proporcionados por parte de Lezareno Company, con sede en Altamira. Al grupo de Cless les asombró el parecido que los Rheairds tenían con los Airbirds de sus tiempos. Según Zelos, era la última tecnología, mostrándoles las naves como si fuera modelo de algún comercial.

.- Dos asientos, diseño aerodinámico y sobre todo, colores modernos y discretos. Aunque también pueden ser personalizados.

.- Son cuatro y somos nueve – mencionó Mint – no creo que en alguno se pueda ir de tres.

.- No te preocupes mi preciosidad rubia, yo los alcanzaré en Altamira después de hacer unas compras.

.- ¿No irás a Sybak, Zelos?

.- Compadre, no te preocupes. Me saludan a Su Alteza y le dan un abrazo de mi parte.

El grupo se despidió de Zelos y montó en los aparatos. Como el grupo de Cless no sabía usarlos, se las arreglaron para que fueran con uno que si supiera. Como dos de ese grupo tendrían que ir juntos, Klarth aprendió rápido los controles con la explicación de Sheena y quedó en volar muy de cerca de ella por si acaso. Arche accedió a ir con Klarth porque si este se caía en el aire ella podría volar en su escoba y atraparlo.

Ya una vez volando, siguieron a Lloyd hacia Sybak, aterrizando en las afueras. Al cruzar la muralla de Sybak (un poco menos esplendorosa que la de Meltokio, según Cless) se encontraron con una ciudad en gran movimiento. Había estudiantes de la Academia por todos lados, científicos del Laboratorio de Investigación, y por supuesto varios mercaderes ambulantes que vendían prácticamente de todo. Colette no pudo resistirse a comprar un collar de cuentas para su ex profesora.

.- Oigan, y su profesora… ¿Cómo es?

.- ¿De que estás hablando Mint? – La interrumpió Klarth – de seguro es una vieja regañona, obstinada y testaruda como todas las maestras.

.- Es todo eso menos lo de vieja – Lloyd se rió un poco, aunque pareció meditarlo un poco – bueno, tal vez eso también, uno nunca sabe.

.- Las ciudades antiguas son sorprendentes.

.- ¿No creen que nos miran raro por la ropa? – intervino Arche, ansiosa por entrar a lo que parecía una tienda de ropa. En Meltokio no pudo porque cuando salieron ya estaban cerradas – creo que deberíamos ir de compras.

.- ¿Lloyd? – Colette lo miró interrogativa. El castaño sabía que ella quería ir de compras también.

.- No creo que sea tiempo para ir de compras, se supone que estamos por una misión muy importante… - Colette lo miró con ojitos de perrito abandonado. Al final terminó cediendo – bien, iremos a buscar información sobre la casa de la profesora mientras ustedes van de compras.

Arche y Colette se llevaron a Mint y Sheena de compras junto con Cless y Klarth, que eran los de las ropas "anormales", dejando a Chester con Lloyd. Lloyd supuso que la búsqueda de su ex profesora sería pan comido pero no sabía por donde empezar.

.- Irving, si es una maestra… ¿No estará dando clases en la escuela?

.- Probable, aunque me atrevería a pensar que trabaja en el Centro de Investigación.

Como la escuela quedaba mas cerca ambos se dirigieron a preguntar, pero no había ningún profesor Sage en su lista de maestros. Salían de la escuela cuando Lloyd se fijó en un poster del tablón de anuncios: el primer lugar de toda la academia era Genis, su mejor amigo. No lo habría reconocido de no ser por el letrero que tenía su nombre.

.- ¿Lo conoces?

.- Si, lo conozco. Es el hermano de la profesora. Esperaremos a que terminen las clases y lo abordaremos.

Chester y Lloyd se sentaron en las escaleras externas de la escuela esperando a la hora de salida. Lloyd se fijó en Chester y en su semblante serio, casi no denotaba emoción a menos que estuviera con la brujita voladora. Por su parte Chester no podía creer que ese chico despistado y torpe fuera parte de los que salvaron ese planeta, aunque debía admitir que tenía madera para algo así cuando se ponía en su modo serio.

.- Así que viajaron en el tiempo…

.- No es la primera vez – al ver que Lloyd tenía curiosidad (mas bien estaba aburrido), Chester no paró el relato – hubo un loco llamado Dhaos que destruyó nuestra aldea. Mint y Cless fueron transportados al tiempo de Klarth y Arche para derrotarlo. Los cuatro lucharon pero fueron transportados a nuestro tiempo porque Dhaos se regresó y andaba dando lata. Ahí me les uní y seguimos a Dhaos hacia el futuro, donde conocimos a Suzu, nuestro sexto integrante.

.- ¿Y derrotaron a Dhaos?

.- Claro. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho no estaríamos aquí. Lo curioso es que el quería la semilla de Mana para su planeta y nosotros queríamos proteger el nuestro. No lo supimos hasta el final.

.- Cosas así pueden salirse de control… ¿También hay semilla de Mana en su tiempo?

.- Si. Y ahora estamos aquí gracias a la Eternal Sword.

.- Cless debe de tener sangre elfica, porque se supone que ningún humano es capaz de portarla a menos que tenga un anillo especial.

.- El caso es que Cless puede portarla y punto…

El timbre de la escuela sonó y momentos después decenas de estudiantes salían de sus salones. Las chicas se quedaron embobadas al ver a Chester sentado en las escaleras y se le acercaban a conversar, pero el las despedía dando disculpas porque ya tenía novia. Lloyd en cambio estaba muy atento para encontrar a su amigo.

.- Buscar al chico de cabello blanco¿Verdad? – preguntó Chester una vez que se deshizo de una bola de chicas.

.- A él le gustaría más el término albino.

Entre tantos estudiantes esa cabeza tenía que sobresalir. Lloyd no se quedó atrás y comenzó a llamar a su amigo en voz alta.

.- ¡Genis¡Genis! – vio una cabeza albina entre la multitud - ¡Genis¡Mueve tu pequeño trasero aquí ahora!

La cabeza albina se movió rápidamente a la dirección de Lloyd. El ya no tan pequeño Genis vio a su amigo de arriba abajo y lo golpeó en la espinilla.

.- ¡Mira a quien le dices pequeño¡Ya mido un metro sesenta y cinco¡Un metro sesenta y cinco¡Y aun me falta crecer más¡Voy a ser mas alto que tu!

.- Ya entendí Genis – Lloyd se retorcía de dolor. Genis ya tenía la fuerza de su hermana - pero necesito un favor…

Ya que se repuso del dolor, Lloyd guió a Genis donde quedaron el encontrarse con los demás mientras le intentaba explicar mas o menos como estaba el asunto.

.- No Lloyd, te esperaras a que lleguemos con Raine, no quiero escuchar las cosas dos veces.

.- ¡Genis¡Que alegría verte!

.- ¡Colette!

Colette se aproximó y le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi lo dejó asfixiado. La rubia se miraba muy distinta a como el chico la había conocido, incluyendo lo de más alegre.

.- Siempre tan optimista Colette.

.- ¿Y qué opinan de nuestro nuevo atuendo? – Colette se colocó en medio de Mint y Arche. Sheena no había querido comprar nada - ¿Les gustan?

Colette había adquirido unos pantalones azules acordes con una blusa larga de manga abierta, la cual se ajustaba a la cintura con un cinto de pedrería. Su escote no era muy grande y tanto este como los hombros tenían tiras muy delgadas de listones. Mint había optado por algo más acorde a su oficio; una falda larga y una blusa de cuello pero sin mangas color beige, además de una túnica blanca. Su cofia de enfermera no podía faltar, aunque su cabello ahora estaba en media coleta. La que andaba desinhibida era Arche. Esta había optado por unos pantalones flojos a la cadera, un top que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y una cadenita que lo adornaba. Ella creía que era un cinturón.

.- "Y era ella quien no quería llamar la atención…" – pensó Chester al verla así. No podía negar que se miraba muy bien – ¿Y los chicos?

Los mencionados Cless y Klarth estaban teniendo su propia batalla de ropa en esos momentos. Cless no estaba acostumbrado a las camisas ajustadas y Klarth insistía en que tenía que llevar su sombrero en cada traje que portaba. El atuendo de Cless era rojo, sin mangas, pantalón negro y dos cintos color café en el abdomen, mientras Klarth vestía de manga larga y todo café, con excepción de su cinto negro y un saco complementario café oscuro sin mangas. Aunque claro, Klarth no soltaba su sombrero ni Cless su banda roja.

.- No te asustes Chester, Arche te compró algo – se rió Klarth débilmente – y te gustará…

.- Púdrete…

.- Ehm… chicos… el es Genis, el hermano de la profesora Sage – interrumpió Colette – Genis, ellos son Cless, Mint, Chester, Arche y Klarth.

.- ¿Este pequeñajo¿Seguro que no es el hijo de la profesora? – Inmediatamente, Genis brincó y le dio a Klarth una fuerte patada - ¿Qué te pasa niño?

.- ¡No soy pequeño¡Mido un metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros¡Un metro sesenta y cinco¡Y aun no termino de crecer! – a los demás les salió una tremenda gotaza cuando vieron a Klarth intentando defenderse y a Genis golpeándolo fuertemente. A Sheena le quedó claro que Genis era el hermano de la profesora Sage - ¡Seré mas alto que todos ustedes!

.- En fin Genis, ellos tienen algo muy importante que hablar con la profesora.

.- Cierto Lloyd, perdón, me deje llevar – dejó a Klarth en el suelo después de varios golpes – por cierto amigo, vas a llevarte la sorpresa de tu vida…

o.o.o.o.o

Kratos se levantó esa mañana con un poco de mareo, teniendo que levantarse por un poco de agua. Ya tenía otro día viviendo con los Sage y se sentía como un costal de papas, así que decidió ponerse a hacer algo, aunque fuera ayudar con el desayuno o la comida. Genis no se miraba a la vista así que supuso que podía disponer de la estufa y de la despensa para hacer un poco de curry o arroz frito.

.- ¡No Kratos¡¿Qué haces en la cocina?!- tal vez Genis no estaba, pero con Raine tenía para que se sintiera como un niño pequeño por tantos cuidados - Aun estas débil, déjame cocinar a mi.

.- Raine, déjame ser útil aunque sea un poco - el sabía que las dotes culinarias de la semi-elfa eran algo... especiales, y por supuesto no digeribles - Ya han hecho bastante por mi.

.- Por cierto, terminé de arreglar tu traje - Raine puso un bulto sobre la mesa - esta remandado y lavado como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

.- Muchas gracias.

Al voltear para tomar su traje, Kratos no pudo evitar posar su vista en ella, notando un atuendo en el que jamás se hubiera imaginado verla. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar ingredientes para cocinar, mas el notó una costumbre que ella aun no se quitaba de encima.

.- Ah si, y en la tarde iremos a los Rheairds para hablar con Yuan - le recordó ella, haciendo que el regresara a la realidad y la apartara de la cocina, muy a su pesar - y no te preocupes, nos comunicaremos con Lloyd también.

.- ¿Qué no estabas en un viaje para restaurar los derechos de los semi-elfo? – A Raine le extraño la pregunta – Y si lo estas… ¿Por qué lo ocultas tras el cabello?

Virginia se despertó y reclamó la atención de Raine, rompiendo el momento de tensión. Kratos no había querido parecer muy rudo en sus palabras pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda. En esos días Kratos parecía estar acostumbrándose a vivir de nuevo. Inclusive tuvo la vaga idea de convivir más con Lloyd, como una familia... claro que con Dirk también.

.- Kratos¿Tú crees que pasará algo malo? Digo, por lo que contaste anoche.

.- No lo sé Raine, y no intentes buscarlo en libros porque si yo, en mas de cuatro mil años de existencia no lo se, entonces no habrá ningún libro que lo tenga.

.- No tienes porque hablarme de esa manera, yo solo comentaba.

.- Perdón, estoy un poco tenso, no se si lo que pasó haya sido una señal para que yo esté aquí y prevenir algo terrible.

.- Supongo que habrá una explicación para eso mas adelante.

.- Me encantaría tener esa mentalidad tuya Raine...

Ella ya no quiso discutir ante la negatividad de su compañero. Kratos intentó cambiar el sentido de la conversación mas fue en vano porque ella lo ignoró un par de veces antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con una cuchara de cocina por no dejarla ayudar con la comida.

.- ¡Hey¡Ya llegue! - Genis hizo su aparición en la casa - ¡Y traigo visitas!

Ambos adultos salieron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Lloyd, Colette, Sheena y otras cinco personas que no conocían. Kratos miró a su hijo y luego a las otras personas, y por la apariencia que traían Kratos supuso que no traían buenas noticias.

.- ¿Kratos? – Lloyd no daba crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos - ¿Eres realmente tu¿Que haces aquí?

.- Pues parece que soy yo... y pues es una historia muy larga de contar.

.- Hablando de historias... ellos tienen una... - procedió a presentar a los otros - chicos, ellos son la profesora Raine Sage y Kratos Aurion, mi padre.

Al principio ninguno de los invitados creía que Kratos fuera el padre de Lloyd hasta que este último les contó parte de la historia. Cless se acercó y presentó a los demás, para luego contar el porque estaban en ese tiempo. Mint sacó el libro de la maestra Sage discretamente y les mostró la portada a todos, haciendo que inmediatamente Raine lo tomara en brazos, sin abrirlo, mas al ver su nombre impreso les creyó.

.- Yo escribí esto... o mejor dicho, lo escribiré... o lo estoy escribiendo más bien...

.- Esto significa aun mas... entonces Derris-Kharlan se acercará en un futuro.

.- ¿Crees que es el efecto de una de esas Expheres?

.- Esa sería una tercera consecuencia, faltarían cinco.

.- No entiendo nada - Interrumpió Klarth la conversación entre Kratos y Raine, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la profesora - nosotros viajamos al pasado para prevenir lo que sea que fuera a pasar en el futuro, y... esto no tiene sentido.

.- Creo que tengo que volver a explicar... - suspiró Kratos de resignación.

.- Genis, vamos por algo de tomar para los demás, nosotros ya lo escuchamos todo.

Todo concordaba, la explicación de Kratos con la historia de Cless comenzaban a tener sentido. Lastima porque no podrían evitar las cosas del futuro, a menos que hicieran algo en el pasado para remediar la situación. El punto bueno de que el culpable estuviera con ellos era que sabrían más o menos a que se estaban enfrentando.

.- Por cierto profesora, Zelos envió esto – Colette le pasó dos invitaciones - ¡Regal se casa!

.- Colette¿No pudiste esperarte más tiempo? – Mencionó Sheena impacientemente – esto es importante.

.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? De todas formas se iban a enterar.

.- ¡Esto es perfecto¡La ocasión especial! – A Genis se le hicieron ojitos de estrellita por la noticia – le pediré a Presea que sea mi pareja y bailaremos en la fiesta y le llevare ponche y Regal no estará ahí para impedírmelo…

.- Genis, lamento interrumpir tus sueños de adolescencia… - interrumpió Raine, dándole una de las invitaciones después de que observó la suya durante unos momentos – creo que Presea no podrá ser tu pareja…

.- ¿Por qué¿Será la de Lloyd¿La de Zelos?

.- No Genis… Presea… es la novia…

Lloyd, Cless y los demás fueron testigos del congelamiento de Genis, que al no creer lo dicho por su hermana leyó la invitación. El adolescente se quedó inmóvil, con la invitación en la mano y con una cara de asombro muy graciosa. Sheena y Raine le pasaron las manos por enfrente pero el chico no reaccionó. Había sido un golpe muy duro para él.

.- ¿Puedo descongelarlo con un Fireball? – preguntó Arche, acercándose. La invocadora y la profesora la miraron raro – ¿Y si convoco un Eruption¿Explotion?

.- Yo me encargo… - Raine alzó su báculo y pensó en el hechizo perfecto - ¡Ray!

Las luces de colores le dieron al pequeño, pero ni así reaccionó. Entre Cless y Lloyd le echaron agua fría y el chiquillo terminó temblando, aun sin poder exclamar o decir algo.

.- Genis, no es para tanto, es normal… - le mencionó Lloyd, pero luego este mencionó algo por lo bajo – y ya que la vea será peor…

.- ¿Seguro que no puedo usar Fireball?

.- ¡Recover¡Revitalize!

.- Déjeme intentarlo maestra – Klarth avanzó hacia el chiquillo, se aclaró la garganta y puso su sonrisa de egocéntrico - ¿Dónde esta el enano? Oh, ahí esta, lo que pasa es que no lo miraba porque tengo que agacharme para encontrarlo – Genis se le quedó mirando fijamente, mas no reaccionaba – creo que es peor de lo que imaginábamos.

.- Un Meteor Storm podría arreglarlo – de nuevo todos voltearon hacia Arche - ¿Qué? Podría funcionar.

.- Arche, vamos a platicar sobre esa manía de aventar hechizos a la gente – Chester la tomó de los hombros – el niño estará bien después de que piense bien lo que va a hacer…

Después de calmar un poco el asunto de Genis comenzaron a organizarse un poco para el viaje a Altamira. Aprovechando el viaje para ver a Regal y Presea, se darían una visita a la Lezareno Company para checar archivos sobre energéticos y los espíritus de invocación. Colette era la más entusiasmada con el viaje, como si fuera una ida al parque de diversiones. Sheena mencionó algo sobre no querer ir a Altamira pero Colette prácticamente la obligó al darle el sermón de que Presea era su amiga y que no le podía fallar en esos momentos.

.- ¡Y todo esto significa otro viaje de aventuras! - exclamó Lloyd.

.- No tan rápido, la historia de Kratos y los otros chicos podrán concordar, pero no tenemos un plan de acción - todos concordaron con Sheena - primero necesitamos buscar información, hablar con Yuan y planear una estrategia de ataque.

.- La biblioteca de Sybak podría tener algo de información - Genis se hizo notar entre la multitud, dejando atrás el asunto de Presea por unos momentos y haciendo gala de su inteligencia superior - Lloyd, Colette y yo podemos ir a buscar.

.- La Academia de Investigación también tiene una biblioteca grande - mencionó Raine - quizá encuentre información del sistema por cual Kratos regresó o del porqué Derris-Kharlan se acerca.

.- Yo la acompaño profesora, quiero decir que... - Klarth sintió las miradas de sus compañeros en el por haber reaccionado tan rápido - quiero decir, soy un investigador y el que haya una Academia de Investigación me intriga.

.- Los demás pueden ir a hablar con Yuan o a aprender a manejar un Rheaird.

A final de cuentas Cless terminó acompañando al equipo de Genis, mientras Klarth y Mint a Raine para investigar en la Academia, mientras Kratos iba con Sheena a hablar con Yuan. Chester, al verse solo con Arche, no podía esperarse algo serio, y menos al ver que la pelirosada sacaba un paquete con cierto atuendo, producto de sus compras en Sybak.

Pobre Chester, eso solamente le pasaba a el.

o.o.o.o.o

Cless, Colette, Genis y Lloyd llegaron a la biblioteca de Sybak sin perder nada de tiempo, repartiéndose las estanterías. Cless estaba asombrado al ver la cantidad de libros reunidos en cada estante, que fácilmente podrían llenar toda un ala del castillo de Alvanista. Era todo un reto buscar en esas estanterías.

.- Abarcaremos mas si nos dividimos en equipos - Genis empezó con las indicaciones - Lloyd ve con tu amigo y yo iré con Colette.

.- ¿Porque tú con Colette?

.- Porque ustedes son altos y ella puede alcanzar más que ustedes si usa sus recursos naturales - mencionó Genis refiriéndose a las alas de Colette.

.- La usas para compensar tu falta de est...

Antes de que Lloyd dijera algo sobre su estatura, Genis lo golpeó en el trasero fuertemente. No cabía duda alguna de que era un Sage.

Mido un metro sesenta y cinco centímetros Lloyd, y creceré aun más. Que no se te olvide.

Ya más calmados, Cless y Lloyd fueron al ala derecha y Colette y Genis a la izquierda.

Pasarían buen rato encerrados ahí.

o.o.o.o.o

Kratos y Sheena llegaron a los Rheairds. Por unos momentos el creyó que iban a ir hacia Flanoir a ver a Yuan, mas no fue así. El ex serafín se llevó la sorpresa del día cuando vio la cara de Yuan en una pantallita y hablando con Sheena. Esta lo llamó para que le contara la historia al sujeto del otro lado de la pantalla. Yuan al verlo, se cayó de la silla y tardó unos momentos en recuperarse. El creía a Kratos en Derris-Kharlan.

.- ¿Qué no se supone que estabas en Derris?

.- De eso quería hablarte ¿Sabías que Mithos tenía un sistema de seguridad?

.- ¿Sistema de seguridad? – Yuan se mostró pensativo, pero luego negó – ni idea. Además no creas que Mithos me contaba las cosas, tú sabes que me tenía coraje por lo de Martel.

.- Entiendo… aun así intenta buscar o recordar algo.

.- Descuida, tengo todo bajo control… - Yuan volteó hacia atrás - ¡Alguien que me traiga una limonada¡Hace calor aquí¿Qué no arreglaron la refrigeración?

Al cortar la comunicación Kratos no se miraba muy convencido, y mas después de ver a Yuan pidiendo una limonada. ¿Cómo era posible que un sistema tan avanzado hubiera pasado desapercibido para ambos?

.- ¿Vamos a regresar o que? – Sheena se miraba impaciente – a menos que quieras hacer otra llamada.

.- Regresemos entonces.

A la joven ninja se le hacía tan raro ver al mercenario en ropas que no fueran el traje "Judgement" o el de mercenario púrpura. De no conocerlo fácil hubiera pasado por un ser humano común y corriente.

.- Oye Kratos¿Y no has pensado en quedarte? Lloyd te recibiría con los brazos abiertos y Dirk también.

.- Cada uno elige el camino que considera correcto.

De ahí en fuera no volvió a conversar con el durante el camino de regreso.

o.o.o.o.o

Curiosamente, Mint y Klarth no escucharon palabra alguna de la profesora Sage hasta que llegaron a la Academia. Klarth aun seguía sorprendido, concordando con las siglas de Zelos sobre la profesora.

.- ¿Cómo pueden confiar en nosotros? Apenas si nos conocen…

.- Lloyd suele confiar en la gente, no se equivoca al elegir a sus amigos – Raine hablaba con mucha confianza – no importa si son mercenarios, asesinos, convictos o espías pervertidos.

De lo que los chicos del futuro llegaron a darse cuenta fue que la profesora tenía grandes conocimientos sobre un montón de temas, como si fuera una enciclopedia andante. Mint se sintió identificada rápidamente por estar al lado de la que consideraba una gran eminencia en los tratamientos curativos, sin dejar de hacer énfasis en sus deseos por aprender más. Klarth solo se limitó a hacer comentarios sobre algunos temas históricos de interés, pero también congeniando un poco con la profesora.

Raine consiguió un pase especial para sus compañeros para entrar a la biblioteca. No se comparaba con la grande de Sybak pero si contenía más libros de física y cosas por el estilo que los pudieran llevar a una explicación lógica para la caída de Kratos.

.- Creo que encontré algo – al sentirse atraído por los libros sobre fenómenos de invocación, Klarth sin querer había dado en el punto – Aurion dijo que eran ocho Expheres… pues bien, aquí dice que hay ocho invocaciones: Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Luna, Gnome, Shadow, Volt y Celsius. Maxwell y Origin solo serían candados opcionales en caso de alguna emergencia. De hecho en mi tiempo ya se sabe mas sobre esos dos y créeme que no es nada de candados para emergencias – Klarth no revelaría nada del futuro a menos que fuera necesario – podría ser que los espíritus estuvieran relacionados de alguna manera con la colocación de las Expheres.

.- Interesante, ni yo misma podría haber tenido una teoría mejor.

.- Podría ser que las invocaciones hayan dejado a Derris-Kharlan sostenida en el espacio por las emisiones de Mana – recalcó Mint – y al liberarlos pudieron provocar que se perdiera ese sostén.

.- Lo dudo, la gran semilla provee todo el mana que se necesita.

.- Pero a la mejor no está enfocado para sostener a todo ese planeta entero.

.- Canalizar la energía con las invocaciones…

La profesora se quedó pensativa, ya tenían una teoría y no tenían nada que perder si resultaba ser real. Quizás con la información que llevaran los demás se pudiera armar algo mas concreto, pero por el momento los tres habían hecho un buen descubrimiento.

.- Hay que buscar los libros sobre las invocaciones, pediré permiso para llevarlos a casa y analizarlos bien – Raine tomó ese libro y aparte otros dos mas – toda información por minúscula que sea puede ser de utilidad.

Finalmente en la tarde regresaron a casa con un montón de libros sobre invocaciones y diversos fenómenos físicos.

.- ¿Más libros? – Lloyd se llevó un mano a la cabeza - ¿Qué no son suficientes los que trajimos?

.- Lloyd, se buen chico y ve afuera con los otros y deja que los adultos hagan su trabajo – Aunque a Kratos le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con su hijo, en esos momentos su prioridad era la investigación – no te preocupes, no me iré a ningún lado.

.- Kratos…

.- Creo que nuestro trabajo terminó aquí por ahora – Cless interrumpió antes de que pasara algo, llevándose a Lloyd – dejemos trabajar a los intelectuales mientras nosotros practicamos un poco.

.- Esta bien…

Lloyd salió con los otros chicos, dejando a Klarth, Kratos y Raine trabajando en los libros. Unos momentos después Raine obligó a Kratos a ir con los muchachos porque lo notó distraído, y según ella una persona distraída no trabajaba de la misma forma. Klarth vio la situación muy raramente pro no le preguntó nada a la maestra porque aun no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

.- ¿Y que cuenta el futuro? – preguntó ella una ves que estuvieron a solas.

.- Pues no es muy diferente a estos tiempos, algunos lugares si son los mismos pero tienen otro nombre.

Raine tenía muchas preguntas y más sobre su libro, al cual ahora intentaría ponerle más energía porque sabía que iba a ser de utilidad.

.- ¿Cómo que tanta es la diferencia de un tiempo a otro?

.- Pues… en la forma de vestir y los nombres, por ejemplo, el Ozette de esta época probable se convertirá en el Toltus de Cless, Mint y Chester – a Klarth le pareció escuchar un "fascinante" por parte de la profesora. Esta se pasó un mechón de cabello atrás – eres mitad elfo…

.- Si tienes algo contra los mitad elfo…

.- Tranquila, Arche es mitad elfo también…

Raine se sintió un poco mas tranquila, inclusive podría decirse que mas segura. Aunque aun había cosas que la intrigaban sobre ese grupo, y su sed de conocimiento la hacía querer preguntar más y más.

Por su lado, Kratos observaba a Cless y Lloyd tener un pequeño duelo de práctica. No cabía duda que Lloyd había mejorado mucho desde que lo dejó para irse a Derris-Kharlan, y su contraparte del futuro no lo hacía nada mal. La similitud de técnicas fue lo que lo asombró más, y no solo a él, sino también a los demás, incluso al mismísimo Lloyd. Fue cuando el Eternal Swordman pensó que Cless tal vez era su descendiente.

Un par de Sword Rain después y uno que otro Rising Falcon o Aegis Strike, tanto Lloyd como Cless decidieron un descanso bien merecido. Al ver a Kratos, Lloyd deseó tener la oportunidad para batirse con el, aunque realmente no pudiera porque el otro aun estaba malherido.

.- ¿No estabas con los adultos?

.- Parece que Raine tiene muchas preguntas que hacer sin mi presencia – respondió el excruxis - ¿Y que has hecho en estos tiempos?

.- Destruir algunas Expheres, patear algunos traseros… lo usual. No pateo tantos traseros como tú, pero hago lo que puedo papá. ¿Y tú?

.- Mas o menos lo mismo.

.- Aun no puedo creer que sea tu padre – Cless se acercó, aunque mas adelante pidió disculpas por meterse en la conversación – No lo parece. ¿Cuál es su secreto?

.- Digamos que me mantengo joven al comer saludable y entrenar mucho.

.- Cosa que Lloyd nunca hace – interrumpió Genis, haciendo burla de su amigo – nunca deja de comer chatarra.

.- Pero yo como chatarra y soy alto, en cambio tú… comes saludable y sigues igual de enano…

De nuevo Lloyd sufrió la furia de Genis, que se acercó, dio un salto y lo pateó de tal manera que Lloyd terminó en el suelo sangrante de la nariz. Lo único que Kratos pudo distinguir entre los gritos del joven Sage fue algo parecido a "¡Aun me falta crecer!". Kratos pensó en tener una buena charla con Cless mas adelante sobre sus técnicas con la espada.

.- Mint, tú fuiste con Klarth y la profesora – preguntó Arche – ¿No podrías adelantarnos algo?

.- Tenemos una teoría, pero hay que estar seguros primero y no adelantar conclusiones.

.- Todo esto es por mi culpa, debí pensar que Mithos no dejaría que lo destruyéramos tan fácilmente.

.- De seguro estaba tan loco como el tal Dhaos que mencionaste Cless – a la mención de Lloyd, Kratos cayó en cuenta enseguida – ambos tenían casi los mismos planes.

.- Dhaos…

La casa Sage era pequeña pero confortable, y a pesar que Lloyd y Cless dijeron que podían pagar hotel, Raine insistió en tenerlos a todos en la casa. Genis y ella tuvieron que controlar un poco a su madre inventándole algo para que no los corriera a todos y por supuesto, encontrarles lugar para dormir.

.- ¡Me falta algo de White Satay! – Exclamó Genis en la cocina - ¡No puedo trabajar sin condimentos!

.- Ya voy Genis… ¿Me acompañas Colette?

.- ¡Seguro profesora!

Colette y Raine fueron de compras mientras los demás esperaban la cena a su manera. Mint se agregó a la tarea de la cena y entre ella y Genis pronto tuvieron los ingredientes listos para cocinar, en espera de los condimentos.

Arche y Sheena no se dirigían la palabra, pero la primera observaba con detalle cada libro de magia de la sala y la segunda platicaba con Lloyd. Cless sencillamente se dedicó a observar como Chistar practicaba tiro con arco en el pequeño patio trasero.

.- Estas tenso Chester¿Te molesta algo?

Chester no podía mentirle a su amigo después de que había huido de las garras de Arche y su paquete de ropa. Con cada disparo más fuerte que el anterior Cless podía tener la evidencia de la tensión que tenía su amigo.

.- Es… todo – le respondió, pensando muy seriamente sus palabras – no se que decir, no se que hacer, verla aquí y de esa forma es… raro.

.- Por favor, ella está muy entusiasmada contigo.

.- Demasiado, diría yo. Fue raro encontrarla en nuestro tiempo pero la amo y… no se como tratarla, si como en nuestro tiempo o en su tiempo… ya no se que hacer…

Chester no dejaba de practicar mientras conversaban. Cless no se sentía capaz de aconsejarle algo bueno porque precisamente el no era bueno en términos amorosos, considerando lo lento que iba con Mint.

.- Siéntete afortunado de que la tienes a tu lado, eso es todo.

.- Si, lo sé…

Tal vez mas adelante Cless daría el primer paso, pero no en esos momentos. La prioridad era salvar el mundo antes que cualquier cosa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Este capítulo lo considero de desarrollo, al igual que el par que sigue, ya que después de eso empezará lo bueno, y cada personaje tiene su función así que no se preocupen, personaje que aparece es personaje que tiene algo que ver, aunque sea una participación pequeña pero importante. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, ya saben en donde dejarlas, ya sea en Review o en mi correo.

Nayru.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, he aquí el capítulo cuatro de esta historia. Ultimamente he andado muy deprimida y creo que eso afecto el desarrollo de este capítulo, incluso sospecho que ciertos personajes están como que "fuera de foco" pero espero regresarlos al buen camino mas adelante. En fin, disfruten el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Si ToS y ToP me pertenecieran, los respectivos mangas ya hubieran salido por lo menos en ingles, pero como no me pertenecen, aun siguen en japonés, y en ingles y español gracias a algunos fansubs.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Lloyd, yo aun tengo mis sospechas…

.- Sheena, cálmate. Lo que dicen ellos es verdad, la historia de pa... Kratos concuerda con la de ellos.

.- No es necesario que concuerde, ellos podrían ser el enemigo.

.- Por favor Sheena…

.- No te encariñes, recuerda lo que pasa cuando lo haces…

En algo Sheena tenía razón, en la que siempre se confiaba demasiado. Mas esta vez, Lloyd Irving tendría sus sentidos bien alerta para que no le volviera a suceder.

.- Tú también tienes que enfrentarte a tus miedos Sheena. Incluido Zelos.

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota en esto?

Lloyd decidió no adelantar las conclusiones hasta que la invocadora se diera cuenta por si misma. Si él, que era un poco lento se daba cuenta, ¿Por qué no ella? Con mas razón porque era la afectada.

.- Bien, no me digas. Pero ni creas que te ayudaré cuando necesites un favor…

.- Ow... Sheena…

La invocadora se retiró un poco enfadada con el pretexto de ir a descansar un poco, encerrándose en la habitación de Raine (donde dormirían las chicas). Lloyd suspiró y murmuró algo sobre las mujeres y luego salió para con Cless y Chester. Después de esa ocasión, no volvería a intentar entender a las mujeres.

.- No se como Zelos las aguanta.

Ya de noche, los chicos se concentraron en la pequeña sala, un par en los sillones y los demás amontonados en el suelo. Los Sage sencillamente se acomodaron en la habitación de su madre, y Kratos… bueno, este compartía cama con Genis por lo de sus heridas. El pobre Genis se sentía un poco intimidado porque Kratos era mucho más alto que el, y de hecho Raine los había puesto así con el comentario de que su hermano no abarcaba mucho espacio.

.- Hermana, quisiera acompañar a Lloyd y a los demás en el viaje.

.- Hablamos mañana Genis…

Mint y Arche dormían profundamente y no se dieron cuenta de la discusión entre Sheena y Colette, que estaban a su lado. Las cuatro dormían en un improvisado cuarto de huéspedes que realmente era el estudio perdido de Raine (por tener tanto libro tirado).

.- No quiero ir a Altamira… - comentaba Sheena con desilusión – algo esta planeando ese elegido…

.- ¿Por qué no le tienes fe?

.- Colette, es algo que cuando crezcas lo entenderás.

.- No estoy tan chica Sheena, no soy tan tonta – la rubia le habló claramente, sorprendiendo a Sheena – tu estas negando lo que te pasa con Zelos.

.- No niego nada, porque odio a Zelos, me cae mal.

.- Una cosa es que te guste alguien y otra cosa es que estés enamorada. Puede que no te guste Zelos o que te caiga mal, pero dentro estás enamorada de el.

.- Colette, no intentes…

.- Ahí es donde entras tu – la exelegida de Sylvarant hablaba con demasiada seguridad, pero aun así conservaba su aire de inocencia, que Sheena no le iba a derrumbar. Ya mejor la invocadora le daría por su lado para que la dejara en paz – tu actitud me hace pensar que no te gusta, pero realmente estas enamorada de él. Y si Lloyd no fuera tan tonto, te aseguro que ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de el.

.- Lloyd no es como Zelos.

.- Y doy gracias a Martel por ello. Eso es lo que me enamoró.

Colette se tapó con la manta e hizo caso omiso de las siguientes palabras de Sheena porque estas eran comentarios sin sentido e incompletos. Al verse ignorada, Sheena también se tapó. En el transcurso de la noche, Mint se despertó por un poco de agua. Caminó entre los chicos sin pisarlos y al servirse se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, aspirando toda la calma que la luna y las estrellas pudieran darle.

.- ¿Profesora Sage?

La vista que tenía desde la ventana era una Profesora Sage sentada tranquilamente en el pasto. Se suponía que todos ya estarían dormidos a esa hora, pero si la propia Mint estaba despierta entonces no sería raro que alguien mas estuviera despierto a esa hora.

.- Profesora, ¿Se siente bien?

.- ¿Qué haces despierta Mint? Perdona, no se si deba llamarte así…

.- Claro que puede, pero yo pregunté primero.

.- Cierto, perdona. Es que todo este asunto no me permite dormir bien. Ya estoy sonando como Colette. ¿Y tú?

.- Me dio sed.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, sin saber que decir o que platicar. La noche sería muy larga si no se entretenían por algo en lo que les entraba algo de sueño.

.- Me gustó mucho el libro que escribió, digo, que escribirá – corrigió la rubia. Intentaría una conversación de sanadora a sanadora – muchas de sus técnicas me serán muy útiles.

.- Practícalas y cada día te saldrán mejor. Las necesitarán en el viaje y tú se las proporcionaras.

.- Eso quiere decir que… ¿No nos acompañará?

.- Mi deber está aquí. Mi madre está en tratamiento para que recupere su memoria y no puede quedarse sola. Genis los acompañará y yo haré mi parte investigando en la biblioteca – Mint se sintió un poco decepcionada pero comprendió la situación de la maestra – con una que cure será suficiente.

.- Cuidaremos bien de Genis.

.- Gracias…

Raine se levantó y estiró un poco, dispuesta a dormir un rato. Ambas entraron de nuevo a la casa sin sospechar que los audaces ojos de Klarth las habían visto, mas no escuchado El invocador sospechó algo de lo que ambas hablaron y tomó una decisión. Quizás cuando la comunicara sus amigos se indignarían con él mas no pensaba en otra persona más que en la profesora.

.- "¿En qué rayos piensas Klarth? – pensó para si mismo – no hay tiempo para esas cosas, además la acabas de conocer, no puedes pensar en esas cosas si la acabas de conocer…"

o.o.o.o.o

Las cosas por la mañana se agitaron demasiado, Genis rogaba y rogaba a su hermana que lo dejara ir, aunque esta disfrutó hacerlo sufrir antes de dejarlo partir. La lucha por el baño fue estruendosa y varias veces Lloyd estuvo a punto de entrar cuando alguna de las chicas estaba adentró pero fue interrumpido demasiado por Chester y Genis.

Kratos iba a preguntarle a Cless sobre sus técnicas de espada cuando Klarth y Raine salieron del "estudio" con un papel en la mano. Klarth mas serio de lo normal, cosa que alarmó a sus compañeros.

.- Como lo supusimos, el liberar a las invocaciones volvió débiles los pilares de mana entre este mundo y Derris-Kharlan – Raine fue la primera en hablar – y liberar a Maxwell como romper el sello de Origin solo logró debilitarlos mas. Las ocho Expheres pueden ser el puente para que Derris-Kharlan no choque, pero al quitarlas también quitaron la energía que pudiera sostenerla flotando.

.- O sea, es mi culpa.

.- No Aurion, es solo una teoría aun. Lo segundo es solo una suposición, aun no estamos seguros de que sea así. No toda la información esta en libros.

.- …

.- Es un buen avance, por lo menos es un plan de acción, o una parte de el – Sheena se incorporó; había estado sentada desde el duelo de Cless y Lloyd – hay algo por donde podemos empezar.

.- Pero no podemos pensar con el estómago vacío… ¡Genis! ¡A cocinar!

.- Eres igual que mi hermana Lloyd… - Genis se dirigió a la casa – y como siempre soy yo quien sufre las consecuencias.

.- No los compares, la profesora es más inteligente.

.- Pero tan siquiera yo sí se cocinar.

Lloyd tuvo que huir inmediatamente antes de que su exprofesora lo golpeara. El toque cómico hacía que la situación no se sintiera tan tensa por momentos y muchos de ellos lo agradecían, principalmente los viajeros del tiempo, que ahora no sentían la carga tan pesada. Ya con sus mochilas hechas y cargadas con gels, todos fueron hacia las afueras de la ciudad a los Rheairds.

.- ¡Hora de partir! – Genis se subió a uno de los Rheairds una vez que estuvieron listos - ¡A Altamira!

.- ¿Tienes mucha prisa por llegar eh? – Lloyd no perdía el tiempo para molestar a su amigo.

.- Alvein con Lloyd, Adnade con Colette, Barklight con Sheena y Lester con Genis – Kratos empezó a dar órdenes, justo como el los viejos tiempos de la Jornada de Regeneración - Yo voy con Raine en su Rheaird.

.- No señor Aurion, ni usted ni yo podemos ir a Altamira – ella lo jaló de sus cintos del traje Judgement recién reparado – usted aun tiene heridas internas y yo no puedo dejar a mi madre sola. Además ya tienen una sanadora – observó a Mint – y los demás tienen la suficiente capacidad para defenderse.

.- ¿No habla en serio verdad profesora? – mencionó Lloyd, ya desde su Rheaird – no puede dejar a Kratos detrás, papá es una pieza muy importante.

.- Por lo mismo tiene que recuperarse completamente.

.- Escucha bien Raine, estoy bien, no necesito que me traten como a un niño pequeño.

.- Pues deja de comportarte como tal – lo golpeó con su báculo en el estómago, haciendo que Kratos torciera un poco el labio del dolor – justo como pensé, aun no estás sano completamente.

.- Si lo sigue golpeando así menos se va a aliviar… - murmuró Genis en voz baja hacia Arche, la cual rió disimuladamente.

.- Necesitarás alguien que te ayude con la investigación – Klarth dio un paso al frente – digo, si es que puedo quedarme…

.- ¡Klarth!

.- La ayuda es muy bien recibida.

.- Creo que la última palabra la tuvo la maestra – Lloyd encendió su transporte – Arche puede ir con Genis entonces.

.- ¿Pero nos veremos en la boda? ¿Verdad que si?

.- Seguro Colette, no te preocupes.

Sheena desconfió un poco de las acciones de Klarth, mientras los demás partían hacia Altamira. Los tres adultos restantes en Sybak al principio se preocuparon de que no hubiera influencia adulta en el grupo; mas Raine los tranquilizó mencionando a Presea y Regal, que en Altamira contaban como adultos responsables.

.- Les irá bien, no se preocupen – la profesora comenzó a caminar hacia la casa – y en vista de que Genis no está, uno de los dos tendrá que cocinar.

El invocador se extraño un poco porque usualmente y en todo el tiempo que tenía vivo, las mujeres eran las que cocinaban, inclusive Arche a pesar de que su comida no era totalmente comestible.

.- Yo cocinaré – se adelantó Kratos, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, habló en voz baja con Klarth – nunca de los nuncas digieras lo que Raine cocina. Yo lo hice una vez y tuve que aplicarme First Aid a mi mismo para no colapsar.

.- Bromeas – el rostro de Kratos permaneció serio – creo que no estás bromeando…

.- Es peligrosa… mantenla alejada de la cocina.

Raine caminaba y ya iba muy adelante, ignorante de la conspiración que el par de hombres planeaba sobre su cocina. Iba a ser muy difícil de tratar, dos contra una.

o.o.o.o.o

Desde los Rheairds, Altamira se vislumbraba como una ciudad muy activa y moderna. Comparada con Meltokio, Altamira era un sitio lleno de luz, energía y sobre todo muy cálida, y no nada mas por la playa.

Los chicos del futuro que nunca habían visto algo así, se quedaron boquiabiertos; en ninguna de sus épocas podrían encontrar algo parecido. Tan solo con ver el parque de diversiones desde las alturas podían darse cuenta de el inmenso trabajo que hacían por prosperar.

Estacionarlos los Rhearids en las afueras en un recien abierto estacionamiento y avanzaron a la ciudad. La vestimenta era muy diferente a los amplios vestidos que usaban en Meltokio y la mayoría de la gente andaba en traje de baño, obviamente para disfrutar de la playa.

.- ¡Hay que ir a nadar!

.- Arche, estamos en una misión – la calmó su novio oficial, Chester – no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas.

Arche hizo un puchero pero ni así convenció a su novio de lo contrario. Lloyd los guió hasta el hotel y reservaron unas cuantas habitaciones para luego dirigirse hacia la Lezareno Company. En el camino Sheena tuvo un ligero escalofrío, no dejaba de pensar que Zelos tenía planeado algo y ese algo no era nada bueno, todo lo contrario de Genis, que temblaba de nerviosismo de solo pensar en Presea. No la había visto desde que Tethe'Alla y Sylvarant volvieron a estar en un solo planeta.

.- Disculpe, venimos a ver a Regal – le dijo Lloyd a la recepcionista cuando llegaron a Lezareno Company - ¿Nos deja pasar?

.- ¿Tienen cita? Deben tener cita para ver al Duque Bryant.

.- Es obvio que no la tenemos.

.- Tiene que tener cita… hay lugar para dentro de un mes.

.- Mire señorita – Sheena se acercó al frente, quitando a Lloyd de la mesa de negociación y retando a la recepcionista – es un asunto de vida o muerte, tenemos que ver a Bryant. Dígale que Sheena Fujibayashi, embajadora de Tethe'alla quiere verlo.

.- Perdon señorita embajadora, pero tiene que tener cita.

.- Mira tu hija de…

.- ¿Sucede algo? – de las puertas del elevador apareció una mujer, que aparentemente puso nerviosa a la recepcionista. Ella los reconoció de inmediato – ellos tienen pase VIP, no necesitan cita.

.- Señorita Combatir…

En sí, la mayoría del grupo de Lloyd se quedó sorprendido, y mas el adolescente Genis. La recién llegada vestía de falda negra a la rodilla, blusa blanca de manga larga y zapato de tacón bajo color negro, además de que tenía los rasgos de la Presea que conocían: mirada azulina muy seria, andar pausado y el cabello rosa recogido en una coleta alta, casi como la de Sheena. Claro que la diferencia entre la pequeña Presea y la mujer eran ciertos atributos femeninos y muchos centímetros de diferencia, ya que era casi tan alta como Lloyd.

Genis comenzó a tartamudear para saludar, mas Colette se le adelantó y Lloyd no creía que la mujer frente a ellos fuera la pequeña del hacha.

.- Quiten esas caras, me ven como si fuera un bicho raro – Presea le dio unos papeles a la recepcionista y luego le agregó a sus amigos – aunque esto es mejor que lo de Zelos, de solo recordarlo me hace enojar un poco.

.- ¡Muchas felicidades Presea! – Colette la abrazó muy efusivamente – tienes que contarnos todo con detalle.

.- Pre… Presea… ¿Realmente eres tú?

.- Has crecido un poco Genis, me alegro por ti.

El adolescente se volvió a congelar. Ahora ella era más grande, mucho más grande, y alta también. Genis no podía dejar de mirarla, sus hormonas adolescentes le estaban jugando muchas bromitas de tan solo verla, Presea simplemente se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

.- Regal está en la oficina, los conduciré – presionó el botón del elevador – Zelos ya nos adelantó ciertos detalles pero aun así nos gustaría que nos detallaran un poco mas.

.- Supongo que ya no usas esas hachas tan grandes – preguntó Lloyd sonriente – ya no las has de poder.

.- Al contrario, ahora tengo unas el doble de grandes.

Arche, Chester, Cless y Mint no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando con la mujer pelirrosada, solo que algo había pasado con ella que los tenía sorprendidos.

.- Oh si Presea, ellos vienen con nosotros – los presentó Lloyd unos momentos después. Ya que Presea los hubo identificado prosiguió.

.- Presea Combatir, asistente del Duque Bryant – se presentó a los jóvenes desconocidos para ella – Síganme.

Genis había quedado pasmado al verla con esa nueva apariencia, Sheena algo celosa y Colette extrañada porque no podría platicar con ella como antes. Aunque siguiera siendo tan seria como en los viejos tiempos. El adolescente se preguntaba cómo había sido que dos personas tan diferentes como Regal y Presea estaban juntos.

.- Regal, tenemos visitas – dijo Presea tras la puerta, abriéndola después - ¿Regal?

.- Me es muy grato verlos chicos – sentado tras un enorme escritorio, Regal se miraba imponente. Claro, era "El Presidente", aunque se vería más imponente aun si no tuviera esas largas hileras de papeles que llenar o firmar – Zelos ya nos contó un poco y les hemos preparado un poco de material…

.- Entonces ya saben que somos viajeros del futuro – dijo Cless haciendo un paso al frente.

.- Algo mencionó de eso – Regal quitó los papeles del escritorio ayudado por Presea - ¿No lo vieron abajo?

.- Hay un 150 de probabilidades de que esté en el casino.

.- No cambias nada Presea… - dijo Colette, entusiasmada – felicidades a ambos, en serio…

.- "Si… felicidades… – pensó Genis ante una inminente boda – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

.- Los archivos de Altamira son un asunto muy restringido desde que pasó lo de Vharley y su acceso es limitado – Lloyd y los demás se habían desesperanzado un poco – como ya dije, Presea, Zelos y yo les dimos una revisada y hemos sacado la información necesaria.

.- Entonces solo tenemos que llevarla con la profesora y se encargará de la teoría.

.- Con razón se me hacía extraño que faltara alguien aquí – mencionó Presea, extrañada por la ausencia de la profesora - ¿Le sucedió algo malo?

.- Se quedó cuidando a Kratos – respondió Sheena, ya sentada en un sillón.

.- ¿A Kratos? – Presea no entendió el comentario, ya que ella suponía que el sujeto estaba en Derris-Kharlan - Pero vendrá a la boda, ¿Cierto?

.- ¡Claro que vendrá a la boda! – exclamó Lloyd intentando animar a los demás – no se la perdería por nada del mundo!

El chico por más que lo intentaba ya no podía animar al pobre Genis. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él darse cuenta que Presea le doblaba la edad y que ahora medía mucho más que él.

.- Entonces Sheena llevará los datos a la profesora y ellos verán que hacer – intervino Regal, cambiando drásticamente de tema – siento no haber sido de mucha ayuda.

.- Al contrario, cualquier ayuda es bien recibida – respondió Mint en su formal manera de hablar – no se preocupe.

.- No me hablen de usted, me hacen sentir viejo y eso que apenas voy a casarme…

Ya con los datos en sus manos, Sheena fue camino a su Rheaird rumbo a Sybak mientras los otros disfrutaban un poco de Altamira (aunque Genis aun seguía tan congelado de la impresión que ni noto cuando Lloyd lo enterró en la arena).

.- El chiquillo tenía un pequeño enamoramiento contigo, Presea.

.- Pensé que la impresión lo había afectado.

.- Creo que fue algo muy fuerte el saber que su primer amor realmente le dobla la edad…

.- Puede ser… hablaré con él.

.- Solo no seas muy dura…

.- ¿Me crees capaz?

Regal regresó a su trabajo y Presea a lo suyo, ambos querían sacar adelante todo lo que pudieran antes de que la boda se les viniera encima. Pero lo que mas les preocupaba eran los planes de Zelos. De solo pensarlo se les ponía la piel de gallina.

.- Cambiando de tema, ¿No crees que debimos de haber comentado los otros detalles de las Expheres?

.- Eso tenemos que hablarlo personalmente con la profesora – respondió Presea, sin despegar la vista de sus papeles – no es como para que todos sepan esa información.

.- Entendido.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Profesora, creo que encontré algo.

.- Ya dije que no es necesario que me siga hablando de usted, señor Lester, solo soy Raine.

.- Y yo le dije que soy Klarth nada mas – ella sonrió – como te decía Raine, encontré algo interesante pero tiene que ver con lo que encontramos antes.

.- ¿Sobre las invocaciones?

.- Exactamente - Klarth le enseño un párrafo del libro. Raine lo examinó rápidamente con la vista, permaneciendo en silencio durante su lectura - ¿Qué piensas?

.- Digo que lo que sucedió está ligado a los espíritus… en parte suena lógico, ya que no había pasado nada antes de los pactos.

.- ¿Y Yggdrassil? El también hizo sus pactos, ¿O no?

.- Es cierto, y nunca se supo que pasó después… pero hay alguien que puede saberlo…

.- ¿Quién?

.- Kratos.

El mencionado se encontraba haciendo la comida, en primera porque no quería sentirse inútil, y en segunda (y la más importante) para impedir que Raine los envenenara con su cocina. Klarth aun no entendía muchas cosas, y otro punto por el cual se había quedado era para averiguar más de la historia pasada, aunque no le quedara claro que tenía que ver Kratos Aurion en todo eso. Según Klarth y con base a lo que el mismo Kratos había dicho antes, este último tenía que ver con la aparición de Derris-Kharlan en su tiempo… ¿Pero qué relación tenía con Yggdrassil?

.- Kratos, te necesitamos aquí.

.- Voy, ya casi termino – respondió el aludido a Raine, la cual le hablaba desde la puerta de la cocina – solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuándo empezaremos con la expedición?

.- Supongo que después de la boda de Presea y Regal… ¿Por?

.- Solo pensaba en unas cosas… nada importante…

.- Bueno, te apuras antes de que se me olviden las cosas.

.- Eres una enciclopedia andante, no se te pueden olvidar las cosas.

.- Si yo soy una enciclopedia, tú eres un monumento arqueológico.

Kratos sonrió ante la ingeniosa respuesta de la profesora, Eso lo hacia recordar el viaje de regeneración, cuando junto con Lloyd y los demás buscaban salvar al mundo del malvado villano que era Mithos Yggdrassil. Aun le faltaba tener una larga charla con su hijo sobre todas aquellas cosas que desconocía sobre él y sobre las que quería saber.

.- Estas muy pensativo – le mencionó Raine desde la puerta de la cocina – no pienses mas en Derris-Kharlan, pronto sabremos qué es lo que sucedió…

.- No es eso, es Lloyd… no he podido hablar bien con él y la verdad quisiera aclararle muchas cosas… y saber más sobre el…

.- Ya tendrás oportunidad, no te preocupes por eso.

.- Tu estuviste a su lado durante más tiempo que yo y… la verdad estoy confundido.

.- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, todo tiene una solución.

.- Me encanta que seas tan positiva.

.- No soy positiva, solo soy realista.

.- Raine, ¿Pasa algo? – interrumpió Klarth, dirigiéndole una mirada a los de la cocina.

.- Ya veremos después de comer, estaré en la mesa.

Raine se dio la media vuelta y se fue a la mesa para esperar cuando ambos llegaran con la comida. Las dos miradas de los hombres presentes se posaron en sus ademanes y figuras que hizo en el trayecto. Klarth se quedó prendado, nunca había estado así desde que tuviera uso de razón, y Kratos descubría muchas cosas sobre ella que no había visto en el viaje de regeneración. Klarth apenas conocía esas facetas de la profesora, pero Kratos las admiraba.

.- Pero que mujer… - exclamó Klarth, anonadado ante la visión.

.- Mujeres como ella, no hay dos…

Klarth asintió y Kratos salió del estupor gracias al olor de la comida, la cual estaba poniéndose en su punto.

Raine estaba confundida, más que nada por el problema que planteaban los chicos del futuro. Le encantaba la historia y le encantaba investigar las cosas, por eso era maestra. Mas desde que Sylvarant y Tethe'alla eran un solo mundo, habían ocurrido muchos cambios y no solo con la gente. Los lugares, los templos, incluso en los gobiernos; Tethe'alla estaba construyendo un gran puente hacia Sylvarant, para fomentar el comercio y el turismo, mientras que Sylvarant estaba desarrollándose comercialmente para estar a la par de Tethe'alla. Ambos estaban creciendo, pero si como decían aquellos chicos del futuro que Derris-Kharlan colapsaría con sus mundos, entonces el viaje de regeneración habría sido en vano.

Los esfuerzos del grupo y todo lo que vivieron no darían frutos.

.- ¡Virginia! ¿Ya está la comida?

Ese era otro punto que a Raine también le preocupaba: su madre. Y Genis también.

.- Si sigo así me va a dar un buen dolor de cabeza…

.- ¡Virginia!

.- ¡Voy!

o.o.o.o.o

Altamira. Zelos salía del casino cuando se tropezó con Sheena. Esta iba rumbo a las afueras para llevarle los datos necesarios a los que estaban en Sybak. Y el encontrarse con Zelos solo le retrazaba sus planes.

.- ¿A dónde tan de prisa?

.- Mientras tu estas en el casino, nosotros estamos investigando y trabajando.

.- Hey, no me culpes de todo, que yo también hago mi parte.

.- Si claro… lo que tu digas…

Sheena siguió su camino seguida muy de cerca por Zelos. Tenía ganas de golpearlo pero contuvo las ganas por unos instantes.

.- ¡Creo que te acompañare!

Ahí fue cuando a ella le dieron más ganas de golpearlo.

.- Ah no Zelos, iré yo sola. Tengo que entregar información a Raine y a los demás.

.- Con más ganas voy, quiero ver a mi ultra belleza…

Sheena se llevó una mano a la frente y no pudo evitar que Zelos la acompañara. El elegido de Tethe'alla se le pegó como chicle en todo lo que duró el viaje. Tan tranquila que estaba sin Zelos… si seguía siguiéndola iba a volverse paranoica.

.- ¿Qué no se supone que ibas a planear no-se-que-cosa para Presea y Regal?

.- Ya casi está listo, solo me hace falta una mente brillante que me ayude a ejecutarlo.

.- No te ayudará.

.- ¿Quieres apostarlo querida Sheena?

Ella calló, puesto que era obvio que si apostaban algo ella ganaría, pero prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda para torturarlo un poco.

.- ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado mi profesora? Espero que ahora si me de unas clasecitas particulares de anatomía humana o élfica…

.- Ha cambiado mucho, pero sigue siendo la misma en lo que se refiere al trauma de la ciencia…

Zelos quedó con un rostro de confusión, pero se alegró cuando llegaron a Sybak. Y mientras el exelegido saludaba a cada una de las chicas que se encontraba en el camino, ella seguía en camino hacia la casa de los Sage. Incluso después de la regeneración, Zelos seguía siendo popular, y parecía tener más fanáticas que antes.

Afuera de la casa Sage, Sheena identificó a Klarth, que estaba sentado en el escalón de la entrada con un libro en las manos.

.- ¡Hey Lester! – el aludido volteó, vio a Sheena acercarse y se quedó confundido. No hacía mucho que se habían ido a Altamira con los otros. Se asustó, porque pensó que había pasado algo malo – traigo información importante. ¿Dónde está Raine?

.- Está adentro revisando las heridas de Aurion. ¿Pasa algo?

.- ¡Hey Sheena! ¡No me esperaste! ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? – Zelos llegó de repente y Klarth se llevó una mano a la frente. Sheena murmuró algo que Klarth solo entendió "chicle" y luego lo golpeó - ¡No en la cara Sheena!

.- Olvida al tonto este, hay información que podría ser útil… y creo que será necesaria su presencia en Altamira, y no solo para una boda.

.- Oh si Lester, necesito tu gran intelecto – Zelos recobro la compostura y se asió al brazo de Klarth sin que pudiera hacer nada. Y Sheena que había pensado que Zelos requería la ayuda de Raine – Podría hacerlo yo solo pero necesito que el éxito este asegurado y…

.- Escuche voces – salio Raine. Tras ella Kratos ya con las vendas cambiadas – ¡Sheena! Regresaron rápido.

.- Nah, solo este sujeto – se refirió a Zelos – y yo. Regal, Presea, y el idiota encontraron cierta información útil.

Raine tomo las hojas y regreso a la casa, seguida de los demás. Conforme le daba una leída rápida le iba pasando las hojas a Klarth y a Kratos para que también las leyeran y dijeran su punto de vista.

.- Me gustaría echarle un vistazo a los archivos originales – menciono Klarth en cuanto termino la tercera hoja – aun hay ciertas cosas que no entiendo de esto y se necesita leerlo todo para entender.

.- Concuerdo con el… a veces 4 mil años no son suficientes…

.- Lo que está aquí podría contestar nuestra teoría de las expheres y su relación con Derris-Kharlan.

.- Pero no será hasta que intentemos hacer algo, que sabremos si es era buena teoría o no; si era real o no.

Sheena arqueo una ceja intentando comprender las miradas de los adultos del grupo, pero entonces se le ocurrió una manera para olvidar un poco los problemas.

.- Por cierto Raine, Presea requiere de tu presencia para lo de las damas de honor.

.- Tenemos que hablar sobre eso Sheena…disculpen chicos, pero hay cosas que ustedes no pueden saber…

o.o.o.o.o

.- Lloyd, ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que está pasando?

El espadachín no sabía cómo responderle a su pequeño amigo, tantas cosas estaban en su mente y el tiempo había pasado más rápido desde que empezó su viaje para destruir las expheres. Un día estaba con Colette viajando por todo Sylvarant y Tethe'alla, y el otro estaba con unos viajeros del futuro buscando una manera de salvar su mundo.

Y aun no había hablado bien con Kratos, que era otra cosa que le preocupaba.

.- ¿Lloyd? ¿En qué piensas?

.- Aunque no lo creas estoy pensando en muchas cosas que no comprenderás.

.- ¿Ah sí?

.- Si, aunque no lo creas.

.- Esta bien, ya no preguntaré.

Genis se cubrió y se dio la vuelta para dormir, mientras Lloyd seguía sentado en la cama de manera pensativa.

En el cuarto solo estaban Genis y el, mientras que los otros estaban repartidos en varias habitaciones del hotel de Altamira. Lloyd estaba seguro de que no se moverían de la ciudad hasta que la boda de Presea hubiera pasado. Probable y su padre viniera a la boda y entonces pudiera hablar bien con él. Solo tendría muy pocas oportunidades para entablar conversación con él y no iba a desperdiciarlas.

Se tiró en la cama y sonrió. Era el buen principio de una buena aventura, ¡Y con gente del futuro! Quizás alguno de ellos estaba relacionado con el, aunque el apostaba a Cless por la similitud de sus técnicas, aunque físicamente no se parecieran en nada.

Armó conjeturas e hizo algunas teorías sobre quienes podrían estar relacionados, peo luego se cansó y se durmió con esas preguntas que más adelante tendría que investigar.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Parece que los niños ya están dormidos, ahora si podemos platicar largo y tendido.

En la estancia del hotel de Altamira, Regal, Presea, Cless, Mint, Chester y Arche estaban un poco silenciosos. Arche igual se disculpó porque estaba muy cansada y no quería pensar más, así que los dejó y se fue a dormir. Los restantes tenían que hablar claramente.

.- Mientras no se aclare esta situación no podremos regresar a nuestro tiempo – mencionó Cless – pero tampoco podemos abusar de su hospitalidad.

.- Lo que Cless quiere decir es – interrumpió Mint – que si podemos ayudar en algo, lo que sea, nos lo digan.

Regal iba a decir algo pero Presea lo detuvo tomándole la mano. No tenía caso comenzar a discutir por pequeñeces.

.- Les haremos saber, no te preocupes – habló Presea, sin dejar que Regal hablara – pero no se irán de viaje hasta que pase nuestra boda.

Los chicos del futuro se miraron entre si un poco confusos pero después asintieron; Mint sonreía porque esa sería su segunda boda.

.- Yo no creo que su viaje comience pronto por la sencilla razón de que no hay evidencia – puntualizó Regal – estamos pensando seriamente en una boda en Ozette en vez del árbol Yggdrasill, quizás Mint pueda ayudar a Presea con los adornos y esas cosas.

En medio de tanto problema había que tener una chispa de felicidad, y esa boda era una luz entre tanta oscuridad. Regal y Presea se sentían tan felices que querían compartirlo con toda la gente que se pudiera.

Una vez que los tres chicos se retiraron, el par de adultos se miró a los ojos como si quisieran encontrar algún pretexto para aplazar todo de nuevo.

.- ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

.- ¿Tienes dudas Presea?

.- ¿Las tienes tú?

.- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no cambiaría eso por nada. El destino quiso que nos encontráramos.

.- Aunque fuera uno muy trágico. Mi hermana…

.- Tu hermana quiere que seamos felices – la interrumpió él – el viaje fue una prueba, la boda es otra, y esto de Derris-Kharlan y los chicos del futuro es otra.

Presea no la pensó y se acercó a el, besándolo fugazmente en los labios. Considerando que el beso venía de Presea (la cual no se expresaba mucho) a Regal le pareció el cielo.

Aunque algo le decía que la boda iba a ser todo un suceso y no gracias a ellos, sino a cierto pelirrojo de Tethe'alla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hasta aquí este capítulo, algo largo. Si creen que los capítulos son largos o cortos igual coméntenlo para ver que puedo hacer. Comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, un Zelos envuelto para regalo, pueden mandarlo en un review o a mi correo. Las respuestas a sus reviews y mi correo están en mi profile por si quieren los bloopers de la filmación de este fanfiction o comentar la historia o lo que sea (menos cadenitas, ¡las odio!).

En fin, saludos desde México y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Este es un capítulo largo, espero que sirva para congraciarme con ustedes por la larga espera. Disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: ¿Qué pasaría si ToS me perteneciera? Pues para empezar, las OVA's durarían mas, abarcarían todas y cada una de las sidequests y por supuesto, Yuan tendría un papel protagónico. Pero como ToS no es mío, solo serán poquitas OVA's.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Los vestidos de damas están divinos, ya quiero que sea el día de la boda.

.- Colette, si así estas en estos momentos, ya me imagino cuando sea tu propia boda.

.- Es que adoro las bodas Arche – dijo la pequeña rubia, juntando las manos y sonriendo a los demás – cuando había bodas en Iselia yo siempre quería atrapar el ramo pero era muy pequeña y no alcanzaba a brincar alto. Además me usaban de la niña de las flores, era muy divertido pero yo quería el ramo. Ahora que estoy más alta quizás pueda alcanzarlo.

.- Pues tendrás mucha competencia… da gracias a que no participo en esas cosas – dijo la pelirrosada semi-elfa – porque te ganaría muy fácilmente – respondió, refiriéndose a que podía volar en escoba.

.- ¡Que graciosa Arche!

En el hotel de Altamira las chicas compartían una gran habitación cortesía de Lezareno Company. Probablemente al día siguiente llegarían Sheena y la profesora para continuar con los preparativos.

.- ¿Puedo pasar? Soy Presea.

.- Adelante Presea.

Presea entró al cuarto con cinco cajas en las manos, las cuales las chicas le ayudaron a meter. Eran los vestidos de las damas.

.- Quiero que se los prueben para ver como les quedan.

.- Pero aun faltan Sheena y la maestra…

.- Ya se los probarán ellas después, por lo pronto estos son los de ustedes.

Cada una revisó su respectiva caja, dejando las de Sheena y Raine aparte. Colette estaba muy contenta y ya imaginaba toda la boda en su cabecita, para pesar de Presea.

.- No vayas a hacer ninguna locura, tenemos suficiente con Zelos.

.- ¿Uh? Yo no haría cosas como las que hace Zelos – respondió Colette – además, yo quiero participar en la boda, no la arruinaría ni nada por el estilo.

Presea sonrió un poco y siguió dando detalles de la boda. Colette se emocionaba cada vez mas mientras Arche la miraba de manera soñadora. Mint era la que estaba un poco preocupada, no miraba el caso de una boda por la situación de Derris-Kharlan, pero quizas era lo correcto. La esperanza moría al último. Tan atareada se sentía Mint que comenzó a leer de nuevo el libro de la profesora Sage.

.- Presea, ¿Te quedas con nosotras? - Preguntó Colette - como en los viejos tiempos…

.- Colette, no tengo la edad para hacer pijamadas…

.- Vamos Presea, uno tiene que tener el espíritu adentro.

¿Cómo negarse al rostro de borreguito de Colette? Y eso que Arche y Mint apenas la estaban conociendo… no tardarían en caer bajo los encantos de los ojos de borreguito. Presea suspiró.

.- Esta bien Colette, voy por unas cosas y regreso.

En cuanto Presea se hubo retirado, Colette tomó sus almohadas y se acostó en el suelo unos momentos.

.- Esto será divertido, como una pijamaza…

.- Ehm… será una pijamada - corrigió Arche. Mint no despegaba la vista del libro - Mint, ¿Podrías hacer algo? El libro lo lees después.

.- He descubierto algo muy interesante pero lo discutiré con Cless primero.

.- ¿Ahora?

.- No, ya se lo diré mañana.

La verdad ella no había descubierto nada, simplemente quería hablar largo y tendido sobre el problema por el cual habían viajado al pasado. Para ella todo eso tenía más importancia que fiestas y bodas.

Cuando regresó Presea con sus cosas Colette y Arche la acapararon toda. Presea era una mujer que imponía presencia, tenía cultura y la suficiente experiencia para enfrentar las cosas. A Mint le daba una muy buena impresión pensando también que era la única persona aparte de la profesora Sage con la que podría platicar de forma adulta.

Las risas de Arche y Colette la regresaron al mundo, viendo a Presea sonrojada quizás por alguna pregunta indiscreta que alguna de las dos pequeñas habría hecho (mas bien, por alguna pregunta que Arche hubiera hecho).

.- Arche, Colette, es tarde y hay que dormir.

.- Oh Mint, no seas aguafiestas - reclamó Arche haciendo pucheros - Hoy que tenemos sed de conocimientos llegas con eso de que "Es hora de dormir".

.- Pero mira que tienes conocimiento - miró a Presea, mas roja que nunca - has caso y duérmete, mira que Colette está bostezando.

Colette no estaba bostezando, prácticamente se había quedado dormida por la discusión que estaban teniendo.

.- Esta bien, ya vamos a dormir pues…

o.o.o.o.o

.- Aprovechando que mi Monstruo y Su Alteza no están, van a ayudarme a planear una pequeña fiestesita - Zelos tomó a Klarth de un brazo y a Kratos del otro - me alegra que estés aquí Papi, así podrás ayudar con unas cositas…

.- ¿Monstruo? - mencionó Klarth - ¿Su Alteza?

.- Yo no soy tu papi - respondió Kratos - y por Monstruo y Su Alteza se refiere a Sheena y Raine.

.- Como sea, el caso es que los necesito.

Zelos traía una excesiva sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que a ninguno de los otros dos le gustaba. Algo iba a pasar y no querían ser cómplices de alguna locura, aunque parecía que Zelos iba a arrastrarlos con él.

Sheena y Raine observaban desde lejos a Zelos cuchicheando con ellos, y antes de que Raine dijera algo, la ninja actuó.

.- Por más que Zelos insista no le sigas la corriente - mencionó Sheena. Por más mal que Raine le cayera mal tenía que actuar antes que Zelos actuara - algo trama y no hay que quedar entre sus planes.

.- No me apartaste de ellos para decirme eso - respondió la profesora, arqueando una ceja mientras observaba a Sheena - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

.- Oh si, es sobre los viajeros - respondió la ninja cambiando el tema abruptamente - sigo sin confiar en ellos. Lo bueno es que tienes a Kratos aquí, si no quien sabe que podría pasar con Lester y tu a solas.

.- No veo ningún motivo para desconfiar de ellos.

.- La tal Adnade trae un libro que "supuestamente" escribiste tú. ¿Has confirmado que sea lo que ella dice realmente?

.- Si fuera lo que ella dice y yo lo viera, habría una modificación espacio-temporal, así que preferí no hacerlo. No hay motivo para desconfiar.

.- Pero tampoco lo hay para confiar - la ninja miró directamente a la semielfa - no te digo que los trates mal, solo que seas cautelosa. De alguna forma, eres nuestra conciencia.

.- No te aseguro nada.

.- Ah, y toma - le entregó una especie de disco de color rojo - Presea me lo dio y dijo que te lo diera personalmente. No se que sea.

El disco rojo que Sheena le entregó a Raine solo podía ser visto en una de las computadoras del laboratorio de Sybak. Iría mas tarde ya que los hombres estuvieran distraídos, ya que parecía que Presea le había mandado algo muy importante y solo lo tenía que ver ella.

.- Y mañana tenemos que ir a Altamira así que ve viendo si dejas o te llevas a tu madre.

.- Como que hoy no andas de humor.

.- ¿Tanto se nota?

No hablaron durante el resto de la tarde y mucho menos cuando Raine fue al laboratorio a ver el disco. A la hora de dormir Sheena estuvo junto a Raine, pero tampoco hablaron ni dijeron nada. El grupo de la Regeneración sabía que ninguna de las dos se llevaba bien con la otra.

Raine aun no había olvidado el comentario de Sheena de que era una "Bruja de corazón frío" y Sheena no olvidaba cuando la encontraron en Luin y que Raine no había querido ayudarla. Aun agradecía a Colette el haber intervenido en esa situación. De no ser por la rubia hubiera batallado mucho para recuperarse.

Igual por la mañana solo hablaron lo necesario y golpearon a Zelos cuando este hizo una pregunta inapropiada (¿Qué chisme me tienen? ¿Pasaron una noche de locura y pasión y no me invitaron?). Hubo mucha tensión en el ambiente, tanto durante el desayuno como en parte de la investigación.

.- Dejaré a mi madre con Kate, en cuanto regrese nos vamos a Sybak.

.- Iré preparando los papeles entonces - dijo Klarth - ya tenemos mucho resumen.

.- Entonces voy preparando los Rheairds - interrumpió Sheena, y luego se dirigió a Kratos - ¿Me ayudas o te quedas?

.- Supongo que ayudarte no me hará daño… - vio a Raine con mirada de enojo - pero para prevenir, me quedo con Lester.

Como sea que fuera, esa misma mañana los cinco dejaron Sybak. Zelos sonreía de una manera muy misteriosa, y sonreía aun más conforme se acercaban a Altamira.

Y eso no le gustaba para nada a Sheena.

Cuando Klarth, Kratos, Raine, Sheena y Zelos llegaron a Altamira fueron recibidos inmediatamente por Colette, que estaba emocionadísima por ver de nuevo a sus amigos y compañeros de viaje (a pesar de haberlos visto unos días antes). Rápidamente y antes de que Raine dijera algo, la rubia la tomo del brazo junto con Sheena para que ambas vieran los vestidos de damas que Presea les había mandado. Los varones restantes solo alcanzaron a dar un suspiro de resignación.

Al ser nuevo en la ciudad, Klarth se maravillo de la tecnología y la arquitectura de los edificios, muy diferentes a los de su tiempo, aunque la ubicación geográfica se le hiciera familiar. Ya más adelante preguntaría bien.

.- Así que… estamos los tres solos… - Zelos dirigió una sonrisa entre malévola y burlona – ahora si podremos planear esa despedida de soltero en paz.

.- ¿Despedida de soltero? – Preguntó Kratos aparentando no estar asustado de los pensamientos de Zelos.

.- Claro, despedida de soltero para nuestro buen amigo "El Presidente".

Zelos mencionaba planes y varias barbaridades que se le habían ocurrido para la fiesta mientras caminaban hacia la Lezareno Company. Al llegar, el pelirrojo se puso a coquetear con la recepcionista (como siempre), y logro obtener una cita con Regal, y fue regañado por Presea (como siempre, desde que Presea recuperó su forma normal). Kratos casi se infarta al ver a Presea ya con su forma normal, ya que nunca hubieran creído que se convirtiera en una mujer que pudiera competir a la par con Sheena (según Zelos, las dos se merecían ahora el titulo de "Violentas").

.- ¿Presea?

.- Kratos… esperábamos que vinieras.

.- … - Kratos se quedo sin habla, Presea le había contestado con una voz tan… tan… bueno, con una voz que solamente Presea podía tener. No podía creer que la pequeña Presea ya no fuera… bueno, la pequeña Presea.

.- Al parecer la Key Crest acelero mi metabolismo hasta llegar a la edad normal, pero aun seguimos investigando – Presea miro a Klarth, el cual también estaba maravillado por la imponente figura de Presea - ¿Usted es el viajero que faltaba?

.- S-Si – respondió Klarth con cierta dificultad. Presea irradiaba algo que lo hacía sentir intimidado.

.- ¡Mi florecita rosada! ¡Te extrañe! – Zelos se le abalanzó por completo, mas ella fue más rápida, sacó un martillo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo golpeó - ¡Auch! Quiéreme… quiéreme mucho… mi algodón… de azúcar…

.- Espero que ambos puedan estar presentes en la boda – menciono ella, conduciéndolos al elevador para ir hacia las oficinas de Regal – significa mucho que todos estén ahí… digo, para Regal y para mi… se que están pasando muchas cosas pero ahora con mas ganas no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

El cuarteto llego a las oficinas y Regal los atendió desde su lugar tras su escritorio, dándoles un montón de papeles.

.- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – preguntó Zelos mientras tomaba varias de las hojas entre sus manos – se supone que ya le habíamos dado todo a Su Alteza, y estos tienen demasiadas palabras escritas y dibujitos que no entiendo.

.- Son los resultados de unos estudios que hicimos en los templos hace como mes y medio – añadió Regal – con todo eso de las expheres, queríamos saber si los templos tenían alguna relación, y al parecer ha habido cierta actividad extraña desde un tiempo a la fecha.

.- Sismos al lado del templo de la Tierra, olas más grandes de lo normal en el de Agua, actividad volcánica inusual en el de fuego, oscuridad extraña en la zona de…

.- Si, si, ya entendimos – interrumpió Zelos a Presea, que estaba dando la información - ¿Y que con eso?

.- Díganos una cosa Duque Bryant, según esos informes que tiene – Kratos desvió la atención de Zelos, dirigiéndose muy formalmente a Regal - ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a pasar eso?

.- Puedes verlo por ti mismo.

Regal le paso unas hojas a Kratos, y tanto este como Klarth las vieron detenidamente. Klarth no le entendía mucho, pero para el serafín todo tenía sentido: los templos comenzaron con sus actividades desde que quito la primera de las expheres mayores de Derris-Kharlan.

.- Mithos lo tenía todo planeado… - añadió en una voz apenas audible para los otros – no solo puso el sistema en Derris-Kharlan, sino que lo ajusto para que también destruyera Sylvarant y Tethe´alla, y como estos ya están unificados como Aselia… lo previno todo, absolutamente todo. No fue nada tonto.

.- ¿Mithos? ¿Mithos Yggdrassil? – preguntó Klarth, asombrado - ¿El héroe de la guerra de miles de años atrás?

.- Ese mismo – añadió Zelos - ¿Pero como pudo…?

.- Con Mithos todo se puede.

.- ¿Entonces?

.- Necesitamos los resultados de lo que investigaron ustedes y ver que relación tiene con los templos – mencionó Presea, arqueando una ceja - ¿Tienen los resultados? ¿Resultados?

.- Esto… creo que los tiene Raine…

.- ¿Y donde está la profesora Sage?

.- Se la llevo mi Angelito para que viera la belleza de vestidos de damas que les escogí – dijo Zelos, sonriente y con aparentes corazoncitos invisibles encima de su cabeza – Su Alteza se verá divina con lo que le escogí.

.- Zelos, no estamos como para…

.- Ya, ya, Regal, no te molestes, tendrás esos resultados mas rápido de lo que puedas decir "Zelos Wilder es el hombre mas carismático, inteligente, sofisticado, atractivo, y buen mozo de Aselia".

.- ¿Qué?

Zelos salió de la oficina a buscar a la profesora, mientras Klarth, Kratos, Presea y Regal lo miraban con un par de gotas tras la cabeza. Kratos entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia superior de Presea y de los cambios que esta tenia en su vida. Presea Combatir, un ex experimento de Cruxis, intentaba rehacer su vida a pesar de las circunstancias que se presentaban.

.- Supongo que habría que esperar... ¿Qué les parece si vamos al hotel a buscar a los demás? – Menciono Regal, ya parándose del asiento de su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la puerta – supongo que querrán verlos y comparar el análisis de los templos con el resultado de la profesora Sage.

Tanto el mercenario como el invocador asintieron y acompañaron a la pareja hacia donde tenían que encontrarse a los demás. Si acaso solo encontraron a Chester descansando un poco en el lobby y a Genis aun congelado a un lado de la entrada, pero de ahí en fuera, todo normal. ¿Normal? Con Lloyd entrando corriendo como si fuera perseguido por el demonio, seguido de Cless (que traía cara de haber visto algo que no quería ver), nada podía ser normal.

.- ¡Kratos! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! – exclamó Lloyd, corriendo hacia Kratos – ¡Zelos se ha vuelto loco!

.- … ¿Mas?

.- Llego hablando de una despedida de no se que, Cless y yo nos dimos cuenta y salimos corriendo, pero creo que aun nos sigue.

.- "Así que eso está planeando Zelos…" – pensó Regal, mirando como Presea fruncía un poco el seño – Creo que será interesante…

Ademas del ceño fruncido, Presea cerró el puño de su mano derecha y murmuró algo sobre Zelos. Regal nunca la había visto así en todo lo que tenía de conocerla. Ella estaba enojada, pensando en lo que Zelos podría hacer esos días.

.- En vez de estar planeando fiestesitas debería estar ayudando con el problema de Derris-Kharlan – la voz de la pelirosada tenia un claro tono de enojo – esta claro que no podemos contraer matrimonio en estos momentos.

.- ¿De qué estas hablando? – inquirió Regal ante la decisión de su prometida. Klarth, Kratos, Lloyd y Cless se alejaron para dejar a la pareja discutiendo tranquilamente.

.- Yo solo quiero… solo quiero… - Presea dio la media vuelta para no tener que ver a Regal a los ojos – solo quiero un poco de normalidad. Tengo suficiente con ser una del grupo de regeneración y ser la novia del presidente de Lezareno como para mas presiones en la vida.

.- Presea…

.- No Regal, déjame terminar – Presea seguía sin mirarlo – la presión es demasiada, no la soporto.

.- Todo va a salir bien Presea, te lo prometo.

.- Dame tiempo para pensar… necesito tiempo…

o.o.o.o.o

Las chicas estaban viendo los vestidos de damas cuando entró Preseas y les explico, sin mucho detalle, lo de un aplazamiento en la boda. Colette se puso un poco triste por la situación, mas Raine y Sheena lo entendieron muy bien. Arche y Mint simplemente intentaron comprenderla un poco, no todos los días se aplazaba tu boda.

.- Creo que fue lo mejor – explicó Presea a las chicas – por lo menos hasta que se aclare toda esta situación. Se que en estos momentos deberíamos de apresurar las cosas pero implemente… - suspiró – no me siento bien…

Y mientras las otras chicas se quedaron para subirle ánimos a Presea, Raine y Mint salieron en búsqueda de los involucrados con las investigaciones. Ambas ignoraban el factor de que Zelos estaba buscando a la maestra. Ambas encontraron a Klarth leyendo una revista en el lobby, al lado de un Genis aun congelado.

.- Klarth, ¿Dónde se encuentra el Sr. Kratos?

.- Creo que esta entrenando en la playa junto con Lloyd y Cless, ¿Pasa algo Mint?

.- Espéranos aquí.

Que Klarth supiera, Mint no tenía ningún negocio con Kratos, pero Raine si. Se le estaba comenzando a formar una especie de celos que no le gustaban para nada. ¿Y si alguno de los aselianos era su ancestro? ¿Y si Raine era su ancestro? Su pequeña obsesión no seria buena en ninguno de los dos casos. ¿Y que pasaría con Mirald? Porque Mirald aun era el amor de su vida… ¿O no?

.- ¡Agh! ¡Mi cabeza explota!

.- ¿Problemas de mujeres?

.- ¡Zelos!

.- Cualquier duda que tengas sobre ellas puedes preguntármelo a mi, el grandioso, maravilloso y experto en mujeres… ¡Zelos Wilder!

.- No gracias, tengo la suficiente experiencia para con las mujeres… - a la respuesta de Klarth, Zelos arqueó una ceja, incrédulo – Años de experiencia me avalan.

.- Apuesto a que caíste ante los encantos de mi Monstruo… o quizás la sorprendente figura de la florecita rosada… ¿O quizás por el porte de Su Alteza? ¿O la inocencia de mi pequeño angelito? Vamos, confiesa.

.- N-No es eso – Klarth ocultó su rostro tras lo que estaba leyendo, ocultando un sonrojo – es la presión por el problema este que tenemos, si, la presión.

El pelirrojo no le creyó absolutamente nada. Era demasiado obvio que Klarth estaba sintiendo algo más por alguna de las chicas aunque no lo admitiera de inmediato. Zelos sonrió.

.- ¿Me ayudas a planear una despedida de soltero?

o.o.o.o.o

El cielo estrellado era increíble para la profesora Sage. Fácilmente podría quedarse sentada ahí en la playa por horas, mirando al cielo, encontrando siempre algo nuevo que podía anotar en algún cuaderno para investigarlo después. Y pensar que ese mismo cielo, con pocas diferencias, era el que miraban sus compañeros del futuro…

.- "Piensa Raine, piensa… hay algo que no te deja pensar claramente… piensa…"

La profesora Sage tenía la cabeza revuelta en miles de cosas, ya que intentaba pensar en todo lo que llevaban investigado a la fecha. Según Kratos, la consecuencia siete de liberar las esferas de Derris-Kharlan había sido el despertar de los ángeles, mientras que la octava había sido el transportarlo a Aselia. Por lógica, y después de escuchar a los chicos del futuro, otra consecuencia era el acercamiento a Aselia, además de las actividades inusuales en los templos que habían mencionado Presea y Regal. Eso le daba un total de cuatro consecuencias, y si en total eran ocho… quería decir que faltaban cuatro más por determinar, y esperaba que no fueran catástrofes.

Y por supuesto, que no fuera demasiado tarde para impedirlas.

¿Exceso de mana? No, sonaba completamente ilógico. El gran árbol proveía la necesaria además de que Yuan y sus exrenegados se encargaban de cuidarlo e investigar otras fuentes de energía.

¿La fuerza de gravedad de Aselia? No, si así fuera hasta la luna se acercaría, y ese no era el caso.

Ella sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí, en algún lugar esperando ser descubierta. Inclusive pudiera ser que estuviera frente a sus ojos pero que ella estuviera tan perdida que no la notara.

.- Es extenso, ¿No cree?

.- Bastante – ella volteó y se encontró con Kratos, que se sentó a su lado, igual mirando hacia el cielo - ¿Cómo van las cosas entre padre e hijo?

.- Algo lentas, pero espero que mejoren con el tiempo. Aunque con estos problemas…

.- No te preocupes, cada uno de nosotros está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, incluso Lloyd, aunque no lo parezca.

.- De Lloyd quería preguntarte… ¿De que tanto me he perdido en tantos años?

Raine sonrió al ver una nueva faceta de Kratos, la de padre preocupado.

.- Pues… digamos que de cosas escolares no mucho, pero para otras cosas lo más correcto es que hables con Dirk…

.- Supongo que tienes razón… otra cosa que quería preguntarte – Kratos se puso en una faceta más seria que de costumbre. ¿Acaso era posible que él fuera aún más serio? - ¿Aun tienen las gemas de las Invocaciones?

.- Por supuesto, ¿Por?

.- Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos intentar invocarlos en sus respectivos templos y ver si nuestra teoría es correcta… y de paso ver si eso calma los sucesos a sus alrededores.

.- Me parece buena idea… - asintió Raine, levantando la vista de nuevo hacia el cielo – si te parece bien, se lo diré a Lester y mañana podríamos decírselo a los demás, ¿Qué dices?

.- Me parece bien y en caso de que no fueran igual podríamos intentar con Maxwell y Origin también…

.- ¿Sellar a Origin de nuevo?

.- Es una teoría nada mas…

.- Y… - ella carraspeó - ¿Y si funciona?

.- Entonces Aselia estará salvada y…

.- No me refiero a eso – lo interrumpió ella, ahora si mirándolo directamente – me refiero a que harás tu.

Kratos suspiró. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era pensar en sí mismo, ya que salvar el mundo donde vivían su hijo y sus amigos era lo más importante.

.- Regresaré a Derris… y en caso de que no pueda, pues me quedaré aquí… con Lloyd.

.- ¿Y por qué no te quedas con Lloyd?

.- Aun tengo trabajo allá arriba…

.- ¿Qué clase de trabajo? ¿Ser el supremo soberano de una manada de ángeles sin corazón en un planeta abandonado?

.- Derris me necesita…

.- No Kratos, tu no entiendes – exclamó ella, mirándolo a los ojos con furia. Pocas veces la había visto enojar y sabía cuáles eran las claras consecuencias de lo que sucedía si pasaba - ¡Lloyd te necesita! Sé que no es fácil para ti regresar después de mucho tiempo y ver que tu hijo vive, pero es más doloroso el saber que tu padre vive y que no está a tu lado… o que no te recuerda para nada… ¡No se que sea peor pero en parte entiendo lo que Lloyd siente! Y si te vas de nuevo sé que no te perdonara… y yo tampoco…

La ultima frase la dijo un poco en silencio, mas para ella que para él. Raine se levantó y sin decirle alguna otra palabra, se dirigió al hotel. Kratos suspiró de nuevo, en parte porque sabía que la profesora tenía razón y en parte porque aún sentía un poco de culpabilidad por lo que estaba pasando.

.- "Que sea lo que Martel quiera…"

o.o.o.o.o

Todos habían respondido afirmativamente cando Raine, Klarth y Kratos mencionaron el nuevo plan; bueno, todos menos Zelos, que se mostro un poco decepcionado por tener que atrazar la sorpresa para la boda de Regal y Presea, la cual también se atrasó por decisión de ambos de ayudar a los chicos del futuro.

.- Nos dividiremos en equipos, con una persona que reviva en los equipos posibles y cada equipo con un curador por si las dudas, equilibrando cada equipo para compensar. Cada equipo llevaría dos cristales e irá a dichos templos – mencionó Raine tranquilamente a los demás - pues a ver qué sucede.

.- ¡Yo quiero el templo de la oscuridad! – dijo Zelos, levantando la mano rápidamente - ¡Y el de hielo! ¡Shee-Shee y Mi-Mi van conmigo!

.- ¿Shee-Shee? – Sheena lo observó extrañada, obviamente no le había gustado el apodo nuevo de Zelos – Bueno, es mejor que el anterior…

.- No dejaré que estés cerca de mi hermano, tú bruja inmunda.

Esa voz… Zelos y los demás posaron sus ojos en una joven pelirroja con cabello largo bajo los hombros, vestida de negro. Sus ojos azules se posaron en Zelos, así que avanzó rápidamente y lo alejó de la multitud.

.- Hola Seles, no si yo estoy bien, ¿Y tú? Me da gusto verte… bueno, no tanto gusto pero me da igual… ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Digamos que fui a la mansión para hacer las paces y me dijeron que habías ido a una boda en Altamira, a lo que me dije "¿Por qué no pasar un tiempo de calidad entre hermanos?".

.- ¿Eso es sarcasmo?

.- No imbécil, es verdad – Seles pateó a su hermano – ¡Por supuesto que es sarcasmo, idiota! ¡Supe quien se casaba y supuse que la bruja estaría aquí! ¡Por eso vine!

.- ¿A quién le llamas bruja? – Sheena se había abalanzado hacia Seles, pero Lloyd y Regal se lo impidieron rotundamente - ¡Déjame que le ponga las manos encima!

Ajenos a lo que estaba pasando, los hermanos Wilder se enfrascaron en una discusión (la cual estaba completamente dominada por Seles) hasta que Zelos se enfadó, y al ver que su hermana estaba de terca, terminó accediendo a llevarla con él para no causar más problemas, a pesar de que Seles no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero si se negaba a llevarla con él, su hermana se pondría aun peor, y con ese humor que se cargaba… no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía suceder.

.- Creo que en vista de lo sucedido habrá un pequeño cambio de planes… - Raine sacó una hoja, le hizo una pequeña modificación y se la entregó a Klarth – espero que esto salga bien…

Ya con el problema de los Wilder solucionado (por el momento), Sheena se dispuso a entregar las piedras. Seles no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero con tal de no permitir que la bruja mayor se acercara a su hermano, estaba dispuesta a todo.

.- Por los puntos anteriores, los equipos quedan así – Klarth carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes, principalmente de Zelos, Sheena y Seles, que al parecer seguían enfrascados en una discusión silenciosa – Colette, Presea y Mint – las aludidas pasaron con Sheena por los cristales que les tocaron. El trío parecía ser uno de los más fuertes y con ventaja – los que siguen son Kratos, Lloyd y Chester – para el exserafín fue obvio quien eligió ese equipo. Cuando Kratos pasó por los cristales le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Raine – Zelos, Arche y Seles.

Arche fue la que avanzó por los cristales al darse cuenta que los hermanos Wilder estaban peleando por bien que pasaba. Al verla, Seles solo puso una mirada de furia, pero no dijo nada.

.- "Tan siquiera no es como la bruja…"

.- Luego, Raine, Genis y Cless…

.- Oh genial, varado con mi propia hermana… - El joven semielfo había tenido la esperanza de que le tocara en el equipo de Sheena, al ver que las posibilidades de estar en el de Presea eran nulas - ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar atorado contigo Raine?

.- Y por último, Regal, Sheena y yo – la summoner guardó los cristales restantes – como ven, son equipos balanceados y pensados… a pesar de los cambios de última hora – mencionó Klarth dando una mirada furtiva a Zelos y Seles – así que prepárense para partir lo más pronto posible…

.- ¡Genial Kratos! ¡Nos toco juntos! – Lloyd estaba más que contento por su equipo – Ahora si podrás enseñarme más movimientos geniales y esas cosas.

.- Claro, sabes que sí.

.- Por cierto, quería pedirte una disculpa, por no llamarte "papá" tan seguido, es la costumbre, tú sabes… y no se quita tan fácil.

.- Entiendo, no te preocupes.

.- Bien, bien, pues entonces a prepararse – ordenó Raine de repente – y Zelos, por favor explícale todo a tu hermana, y si aun así quiere ir, ya será muy su problema.

.- Aww… ¿Que chiste tiene ir con Celsius y Shadow si no puedes ejecutar tus técnicas por tener a tu hermana al lado?

.- ¿Estás hablando de que ibas a insinuártele a Arche? – Chester se ofuscó un poco y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sola en un principio.

.- No como crees… - Zelos retrocedió, colocándose tras Seles para que la ira del peliazul no le cayera encima – es linda pero no es de mi tipo… o quizás si…

.- De hecho, en un principio Zelos iba a estar con Klarth y Presea – interrumpió Raine - pero la aparición de Seles hizo que hiciera unos pequeños cambios a la lista…

.- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – preguntó la hermana del pelirrojo de Tethe'Alla - ¿Golpearlo cuando se porte mal, o sea todo el tiempo?

.- No te preocupes hermanita, yo, el GRAN Zelos Wilder, te pondrá al corriente en todo lo que necesitas saber… - recibió un golpe de Seles - ¡No en la cara no!

Antes de que pasara algo mas, Klarth detuvo a su compañero y Seles levantó a su hermano, jalándolo directamente del chaleco rosa.

.- Eso es un ejemplo de la supremacía del hermano menor – mencionó Regal muy calmado y con su rostro más serio – que cosas…

.- Pues te diré… ¡Auch! ¡Raine! – la aludida había golpeado a su hermano en la cabeza evitando así que dijera cosas que no debía – iba a decir que… ¡Auch! ¡Cálmate Raine!

Después de unos momentos sin sentido con problemas entre familiares, todos fueron a empacar lo necesario para los respectivos templos. El equipo de Colette, Mint y Presea se acopló perfectamente, principalmente las primeras dos, aunque le empezaron a pedir consejos a Presea sobre cocina y diversas cosas del hogar.

.- Será muy divertido – decía Colette al empacar – podremos hacer un divertido día de campo en el templo de Gnome.. Presea podrá enseñarnos alguna receta nueva y… ¡Salvaremos el mundo! – ella estaba muy emocionada con todo eso – "y quizá así Lloyd…"

Suspiró de resignación. Si seguía comportándose así de infantil no habría esperanzas de que Lloyd se fijara en ella.

.- Solo seré su amiga de la infancia por siempre…

.- ¿Estás bien Colette?

.- Ajam… no te preocupes Presea.

Presea no dijo nada pero sabía que algo preocupaba a su amiga, y que no era nada relacionado con su nueva aventura. Conocía esa mirada, esos suspiros que salían de la nada, y por supuesto, parte de ese comportamiento tan raro en Colette.

Bueno, quizá Presea era la menos indicada para opinar sobre la gente o sus compañeros, mas al solo ver lo que pasaba alrededor podía darse una idea de lo que les pasaba.

Colette ocultaba su tristeza con una máscara de felicidad que los demás no podían identificar. Luego estaba Lloyd, con sus problemas con su padre, aunque este negara que hubiera problema entre ellos, la verdad era que tanto Kratos como Lloyd gozaban de una falta de comunicación enorme. Y no solo ellos, que a su parecer eran los problemas más grandes, sino que incluso los hermanos Sage y ahora los Wilder también tenían sus problemas familiares: mientras los primeros lidiaban con una madre que no sabía quiénes eran, los segundos tenían su problema de la falta de confianza.

Parecía que solamente Sheena, Regal y ella eran los únicos con la capacidad de pensar bien las cosas… bueno, de Sheena y ella no dudaba, pero sí de su prometido, al cual no le había agradado aquello de posponer la boda hasta después de que Aselia se hubiera recuperado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, Yuan y Zelos como regalos de navidad, favor de dejarlos en un review, mail, o en mi blog.

Saludos desde México a todos los que leen y comentan, y a los que leen y no comentan (estos últimos, anímense a comentar, miren que ayudan a una a mejorar)

Nayru.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta vez la culpa es mía, me la pasé ocupada con la universidad, el trabajo, los problemas de la casa, el Tales of Innocence, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, (y ahora el Tales of Hearts), que tenía ya este capítulo escrito desde hace mucho y no me había dado cuenta, tanto que pensé que aun faltaban cosas por ponerle y cuando lo revise solo le corregí faltas de ortografía que tenía. Cabe aclarar que como quedó muy largo, tuve que dividirlo en dos partes… aquí se comprenden varias cosas y pues para terminar, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: ToS no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, las OVAS de Tethe´Alla hubieran salido primero que el anime de Tales of the Abyss.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Odio mi destino fatal… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar varado con mi hermana?

.- No eres el único, así que no te quejes.

Tanto Zelos como Genis estaban sentados en el lobby del hotel, con los codos en las rodillas y manos sosteniendo su rostro, acongojados, mientras los demás se preparaban para partir al día siguiente. El adolescente se sentía cansado de depender de su hermana para todo, y el pelirrojo podía sentir como le faltaba el aire cuando Seles estaba cerca. Definitivamente sus vidas estaban regidas por sus respectivas hermanas, y era algo que ambos tenían en común.

.- ¡Debe de haber una manera para que Raine vea que ya no soy un niño chiquito!

.- Ella aun es más grande que tú…

.- ¡Tres centímetros no son nada! ¡En cuanto sea más grande…!

.- ¿En cuánto seas más grande que? ¿Vas a irte de la casa y vivir con Lloyd? Si fueras más inteligente elegirías a otro que te diera mejores influencias…

.- ¡Hey Genis! ¡Elegido idiota! – Sheena los divisó en el lobby al querer ir a ver los Rheairds - ¿Están listos?

.- Shee-Shee, ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo?

.- ¿Destino cruel?

Zelos brincó del sillón y la abrazó de las piernas, casi tumbándola y dando una especie de sollozo.

.- ¿Por qué yo, el gran Zelos Wilder, tiene que estar varado con su hermana?

.- Diré lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos Zelos – interrumpió Genis – no eres el único…

Sheena arqueó una ceja y le dio un extraño presentimiento al ver al par quejándose por lo de sus hermanas. De repente, la ninja sintió a algo (o mejor dicho, a alguien) sobándose junto a su pierna. Como pudo se zafó de Zelos, tumbándolo en el sofá con un rápido movimiento que sacó de su repertorio ninja.

.- ¡En vez de estarse quejando deberían de hacer cosas ms productivas! ¡¿Y si tanto les molestan sus hermanas por qué no se las cambian?!

Sheena salió muy molesta del lugar. Zelos nunca la había visto así desde un incidente anterior, aunque las palabras de la ninja lo dejó un poco confuso y propenso a la resignación… ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Zelos Wilder no se resignaba tan fácilmente! Además, las palabras de su chica favorita prácticamente estaban resonando en su cabeza, como si hubiera algún mensaje implícito en ellas que lo llevaría hacia la solución del problema.

.- Enano, hay que hacerlo.

.- ¡Hey! ¡Que yo no bateo para ese lado!

.- No tonto, lo que dijo Shee-Shee.

.- ¿Hacer algo productivo?

.- Para ser niño genio no eres muy perspicaz… hablo de lo de cambiar hermanas…

.- Ah… eso… - mencionó Genis aliviado, aunque luego se ofuscó al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba Zelos - ¡¿Estás loco?! Raine no es buena hermana… bueno, sí lo es… pero cocina mal, no sabe lavar ropa, está loca por las ruinas…

.- No en ese sentido, hablo de la misión – Zelos jaló a Genis hasta estar a su altura y decir su plan en voz baja. Sería algo muy malo si su plan llegara a oídos de las hermanas en cuestión – Nos cambiamos de equipo sin que se den cuenta. Tú te vas con Seles y yo con Raine…

.- ¿Y por qué con Seles? ¿No puedo cambiarle el lugar a alguien más?

.- Podrías intentarlo, pero no creo que quieran enfrentarse a la furia de tu hermana. Y odio admitirlo, pero soporto mejor los golpes que la demás gente y creo que podré soportar perfectamente los de tu hermana. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas el trato?

Genis se quedó pensativo, intentando ver los pros y contras de las dos situaciones. Aunque todas llevaban a lo mismo, solo la opción de Zelos se veía menos dolorosa ya que venía con el extra de que el regaño vendría más adelante y que el pelirrojo terminaría golpeado no solo por una, sino por dos hermanas.

.- Voy a arreglar mis cosas, pero más te vale asegurarte que ninguna de las dos lo sepa hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

.- Descuida, tengo el plan perfecto…

o.o.o.o.o

Con todo el ajetreo que traían, varios se estaban volviendo un poco locos. Sheena ya no sabía qué hacer con Zelos, que estaba rogándole a Regal cambiar de lugar con él para poder estar al lado de su adorada y violenta banshee.

.- Presea, te encargo a Colette – mencionó Lloyd a la pelirrosada – ya sabes cómo es…

.- No te preocupes, llevamos a una buena curandera – respondió, refiriéndose a Mint. Igual ya estaba preparada con muchas gels porque ya sabía cómo era Colette – No hay cuidado.

.- ¡Hey Raine! ¡Se me olvidó algo en el hotel! ¡Mi kendama! – el plan de Zelos daba inicio.

.- Pues date prisa y regresa pronto.

Genis fue hasta la entrada del hotel de Altamira, donde ya lo esperaba Zelos con una cuerda y una mordaza.

.- ¿Seguro?

.- Créeme, esto hará que todo se vea más creíble. Míralo por el lado positivo, podrás echarme la culpa.

.- ¿Quién dijo que no iba a echarte la culpa? Lo iba a hacer de todas formas.

.- Entonces no te quejes…

Raine ya estaba desesperada porque su hermano no regresaba, cuando Zelos se acercó peligrosamente a ella con una maletita en la mano y la echó al Rheaird de Genis, subiéndose al vehículo.

.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

.- El enanín aprovechó mi ausencia y se fue con mi hermana.

.- Creí que los que se habían ido eran Presea, Colette y Mint…

.- Nop. Fueron Arche, Seles y el enanín.

.- No te creo… - la semi-elfa sospechaba algo. Su intuición le decía que Zelos estaba inventando absolutamente todo, pero al no ver ni a Arche ni a Seles cerca no pudo contrarrestar su presentimiento – busca a mi hermano y tráelo…

.- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Acaso crees que soy capaz de amarrarlo, amordazarlo y echarlo al Rheaird de mi hermana con tal de deshacerme de ella? ¿Me crees capaz? – Actualmente, esa era la verdad, pero el pelirrojo tenía que actuar natural. La profesora lo miró furiosa, asintiendo a la pregunta del exelegido – Que poco me conoces entonces…

.- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Cless, subiendo una especie de morral y luego miró a Zelos en el Rheaird que se suponía era el de Genis.

.- No, ningún problema. Solo que en vez del enanín iré yo con ustedes, así que apurémonos.

Aun renuente a dejar a su hermano, Raine no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a Zelos en su equipo. Eso había dejado a un equipo sin curandero, así que más le valía a Genis haber echado suficientes gels a su mochila. Por otro lado, Cless suspiró aliviado al saber que todas las quejas de Chester que había tenido que soportar el día anterior ("Si el tal Zelos le toca un solo cabello rosado a Arche, lo usaré para práctica de tiro al blanco durante toda la eternidad") había sido en vano.

.- ¿Nos vamos ya linda?

.- Vamos pues… - suspiró Raine. Cless ya estaba listo y Zelos igual, arriba de su respectivo Rheaird. El trío partió hacia su primer templo, esperando que al regreso todo saliera mejor – espero que esto funcione…

o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Seles encontró a Genis amarrado y amordazado, lo primero que hizo fue gritar el nombre de su hermano, y en algún lugar del cielo, Zelos estornudó.

Aterrizar en las afueras del templo de Celsius fue una complicada maniobra debido al exceso de nieve que había a los alrededores. Solamente al aterrizar, el trío tuvo que abrigarse lo más que pudo debido al fuerte viento helado que azotaba la región, y aunque adentro del templo no hacía tanto frío, aun podía sentirse como pasaba a través de los grandes abrigos que llevaban puestos. Arche parecía ser la que guiaba a los chicos a través del templo de Celsius, ya que ambos adolescentes parecían estar ocupados murmurando cosas para sí mismos: Genis sobre el castigo que le daría su hermana, y Seles sobre las mil y una formas en que acabaría con su hermano. La pelirrosada daba gracias a que el templo era demasiado lineal, aunque lo que no le gustaba era precisamente el frío que estaba haciendo; al ver la pared llena de hielo le daba más frío, además tenía que cuidarse de las estalactitas que caían del techo, ya que un movimiento en falso con su escoba la haría estrellarse contra una de ellas.

.- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Se están atrasando!

.- Nosotros no tenemos escoba voladora, así que tardaremos un poco en atravesar el hielo – mencionó Genis, intentando recordar como era la solución para pasar por el hielo – déjenme recordar…

.- Esa bruja irradia demasiada felicidad… - susurró Seles para sí misma, refiriéndose a Arche y a la escoba – y tanta felicidad junta puede llegar a empalagar…

.- ¿No sería más fácil que los cargara de uno por uno en mi escoba?

Genis y Seles se miraron entre sí, parecía que Arche daba una solución muy conveniente. Aun así, la pelirroja no estaba muy convencida de la idea, ya que la sola mención de volar en una escoba sin ninguna seguridad le daba un poco de repelús.

.- ¿Y aguantará? – preguntó el único varón del grupo, que al igual que Seles, no estaba muy confiado de la resistencia de una escoba.

.- ¡Por supuesto! Aunque si lo prefieres, siempre puedes marearte mientras intentas pasar por el hielo…

Genis aceptó rápidamente con tal de no quebrarse la cabeza de nuevo con el acertijo del hielo, y después de un par de instrucciones de la pelirrosada pudo sostenerse de la escoba y atravesar el hielo. Arche regresó por Seles, aunque ella seguía muy renuente a aceptar la ayuda de su compañera.

.- Oh vamos, no va a pasarte nada, ni que te fuera a comer.

Arche la tomó de la mano y se la llevó volando hacia el otro lado, teniendo mucho cuidado en no golpear ninguna estalactita del techo. Seles no aparentaba estar asustada, sino que por lo mismo iba diciendo incoherencias y moviéndose tanto que casi hacía que Arche perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando llegaron al otro lado, la pelirroja estaba tan mareada que Genis tuvo que ayudarla para que no se cayera.

.- Desalmada… ¡Bruja! ¡Y pensé que la bruja ninja era peor! Pero no… sabía que esa escoba era para algo… ¡Para una bruja!

.- Cálmate, Arche no lo hizo intencionalmente…

.- Pero cuando regresemos ya verán lo que va a pasar… ¡Terminemos con esto rápido para poder volver y matar a mi hermano antes de que ustedes me maten a mí!

.- "¿Me escapé de mi hermana loca solo para esto? Estoy… ¡Uff! Mejor ni lo pienso…"

.- Vamos, terminemos con esto para poder matar a mi hermano…

.- ¿De qué te quejas? Tu quisiste venir, ahora te aguantas – le respondió la bruja media elfa.

.- Ya quisieras que me aguantara.

.- Creo que daré gracias por ser hija única – Arche dio un par de vueltas en su escoba y luego se colocó frente a Seles – pobre de tu hermano…

.- Yo también doy gracias – le respondió la pelirroja – dos como tú serían demasiado.

.- Mira tú…

.- ¡Ya! ¡Pongan el cristal y salgamos de aquí! – exclamó Genis, ya harto de la situación entre las dos mujeres – y Seles, por favor, no eres la única persona que quiere matar a tu hermano.

.- ¡Hasta que por fin tengo algo en común con alguien en este lugar!

.- Pues sean felices y coman perdices – le respondió Arche, ocasionando el sonrojo del par de jóvenes adolescentes - ¡Y aquí vamos!

Una vez que el cristal estuvo en su sitio, el trío de jóvenes se mantuvo enfrente unos momentos para ver si sucedía algo, pero tanto el frío como esa sensación mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo, seguían en el lugar.

.- Hay algo que me huele mal… - se mencionó Arche a sí misma - ¡Es Celsius! ¡Debería de ser más difícil!

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si estás loca! – Seles seguía dando sus puntos de vista, con su tan peculiar estilo – Celsius no es nada fácil, según he leído en libros y periódicos.

.- Además, hay que considerar que más bien somos un grupo mágico, no peleador – interrumpió Genis – Celsius nos patearía el trasero al estar preparando las magias…

No bien habían terminado de dar sus puntos cuando hubo un resplandor que salió directo del cristal, dando lugar al ser mítico y legendario que era Celsius. Dicha invocación los miraba de forma extrañada al no estar con ellos la persona con la que había hecho su pacto, pero Genis notó que Celsius estaba actuando de manera extraña, y que su mirada no era la misma de encuentros anteriores: unos ojos distintos empezaron a verlos con furia.

.- Chicas… aquí viene… estén listas…

.- ¿Viene quien? – preguntó Seles.

.- ¡Celsius!

La invocación se lanzó contra Seles en un movimiento rápido e imprevisto, lanzándola hacia Genis y estrellándolos contra una de las frías paredes. Al ver eso, Arche se elevó en su escoba pero eso ocasionó que el enemigo, al verla fuera de rango, se lanzara de nuevo contra sus compañeros.

.- ¡Oh mierda! Piensa Arche, piensa… - se forzaba ella – un hechizo que se haga rápido, rápido…

Unas tres bolas de fuego se estrellaron contra Celsius, haciendo que se distrajera de su objetivo y se enfocara en ella.

.- ¡¿A qué no me atrapas, cubito de hielo?!

Celsius brincó para ponerse a la altura de la hechicera pero esta esquivo los golpes fácilmente, dando tiempo a que Genis y Seles se pusieran de pie para atacar a la invocación. Lo único malo era la falta de un peleador físico y alguien para las heridas, por eso habían colocado a Zelos en ese grupo, pero ahora con el cambio tan "repentino" entonces habían que ejecutar algún otro plan.

Ya de pie, Seles sacó su espada y mandó a Genis tras ella.

.- Dale con todo el fuego que puedas – le mencionó la pelirroja al albino – yo seré la distracción…

La pelirroja sabía que no era tan experta en combate como su hermano, por haber estado encerrada mucho tiempo en aquella isla remota, y de no ser por Tokunaga nunca hubiera podido ir al coliseo a probar todo ese entrenamiento que hizo. ¿En qué otra cosa iba a entretenerse estando encerrada?

Genis empezó un bonito Explosion que le bajó la guardia a Celsius durante unos segundos, que Seles aprovechó para darle con su espada totalmente, tres golpes y una estocada que lograron tumbar a la invocación del hielo.

.- Esta bien que no somos la persona con la que hizo su pacto, pero no tiene porque atacarnos así.

.- No es eso Arche, esto que pasa no es normal – le mencionó Genis, mientras acomodaba su kendama para otro Explosion – en fin… ¡A darle!

Mientras Seles golpeaba con todo lo que podía, el par de magos preparaba sus hechizos de fuego mas fuertes. Pero Seles no era muy proficiente con su arma y batallaba demasiado para golpear, tanto que Celsius llegó por atrás con una poderosa patada que aventó a la pelirroja hacia uno de los tres pilares exteriores por haber pasado precisamente por la entrada del santuario. En cuanto se hubo desecho de Seles, se fue contra Genis.

.- ¡Seles!

El chico se desconcentró al ver a su compañera herida y Celsius le propinó un par de golpes. Para el chico, era muy difícil escapar de Celsius, más que nada porque le faltaba la condición física como Lloyd. Ese era su punto débil, y aunque siguiera con una rutina para superar el problema, sería muy difícil debido a que su complexión no se lo permitía bien.

.- ¡Fire ball! -El hechizo de Arche dio de lleno y Genis quedó tirado en el suelo frío - ¡No te quedes ahí sin nada que hacer! ¡Huye!

.- ¡Explosion!

Ahora fue Seles, ya levantada y aunque sudorosa, había lanzado desde la entrada un poderoso hechizo de fuego. Claro, si había algo en lo que Seles era buena era en la magia. Pero iban a necesitar una distracción, y rápido.

.- ¡Déjenme ser la carnada! – gritó Seles - ¡Lancen lo más fuerte que tengan!

Seles tomó su espada y se fue con todo hacia Celsius.

.- No hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad, tío.

.- ¡Sí! – Genis volteó a ver a la joven del futuro - ¿Tío?

.- Abuelo, tío, pariente… con cuatro mil años de diferencia, bien eres mi ancestro… ¡Pero ya basta de pláticas! ¡Danos tres minutos chica!

Tres minutos serían suficientes, pero Seles opinaba de otra forma: no creía aguantar tres minutos, así que más vale que ese ataque fuera algo bueno para poder ganar.

.- ¡Fire Storm!

.- ¡Flare Tornado!

.- ¡Ahora! – gritó Genis, viendo como el par de hechizos se mesclaban formando uno más fuerte, donde cuatro pilares de fuego salieron del suelo donde había caído el tornado y se clavaron en la invocación de hielo - ¡Infernal Prison!

Los pilares de fuego se clavaron en la invocación, dejándola técnicamente "rostizada". El trió fue testigo de cómo Celsius se convirtió en partículas de Mana que volvieron a su cristal, que ahora en el pedestal irradiaba una débil luz.

.- ¿Los demás estarán pasando lo mismo que nosotros? – preguntó Seles.

.- Quien sabe, pero espero que esto funcione.

.- Ya verán que si, tenemos todo un equipo de científicos investigando – respondió Arche a la vez que usaba una Lemon Gel en Genis - ¡Y los mundos se salvaran!

Los otros dos jóvenes asintieron. No quedaba otra opción de todas formas, tenían que pensar de manera positiva porque si no… estarían acabados.

o.o.o.o.o

Antes de entrar al templo de Gnome, Presea dio unas cuantas indicaciones para que tuvieran cuidado, ya que cualquier movimiento en falso haría que parte del templo se derrumbara, o mejor dicho, en un temblor repentino como los que decían los últimos reportes, podrían perder la vida.

De todos los templos, Presea consideraba que el de Gnome era el más peligroso en esos momentos, debido a todos esos temblores grandes y pequeños que podrían suceder en cualquier momento en el lugar. Añadía a Colette y sus tropiezos y la ecuación le preocupaba aun más.

Suspiró.

.- ¿Listas? – preguntó la joven del futuro una vez que estuvieron en tierra, frente al templo de Gnome.

.- "Pues no, pero ya qué" – pensó Presea, tomando su gran hacha sobre el hombro mientras guiaba a las otras dos jóvenes hacia el templo – sigamos.

Mint tomaba nota del lugar, algo extenso y profundo, a diferencia del templo de su tiempo. Y de repente, le parecía que algo las observaba, mas Colette y Presea le parecían tan tranquilas, como si nada estuviera pasando.

.- Colette, ¿Recuerdas por dónde nos guiaron los gnomos?

.- Un poco, pero no me acuerdo bien…

.- Genial, y no traemos ninguna pócima rara para darles y que nos guíen…

.- ¿Gnomos?

.- Oh cierto, Mint-san no conoce a los gnomos – mencionó Colette, mirando a su alrededor a ver si podía encontrar a alguno – En varios lugares existen unos gnomos chiquitos que te gritan de cosas y que para dejarte pasar te piden cosas picantes…

¿Cómo olvidar aquella ocasión? Lloyd le había confiado a la profesora Sage la preparación de la comida del gnomo; todos se sorprendieron por la decisión, y más aún la profesora. Varios pensaron que el "pobre" gnomo iba a morirse solo de probar una sola cucharada de la mescla rara pero el chiquitín se lo comió con todo y plato y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya en la cámara de Gnome y con el cristal en su lugar, el trió de chicas emprendió la retirada. El ultimo temblor las hubiera dejado atrapadas de no ser porque Presea uso su enorme hacha para que no se bloqueara el camino. Solo había que tener mucho cuidado con no tocar alguna pared suelta.

.- Chicas, el camino por donde llegamos se bloqueó en el último temblor – señaló Mint – tendremos que buscar otro camino.

.- Veinte por ciento de probabilidades de encontrar un nuevo camino.

.- Pero hay que intentarlo.

Primero, había que analizar la situación: estaban en medio de una cueva, con el camino principal bloqueado y sin nociones de alguna salida cercana, acompañadas de temblores y el temor de morir aplastadas por las rocas del techo.

.- Puedo intentar hacer un agujero con mi hacha.

.- No lo creo, tenemos que evitar que las rocas se caigan encima de nosotras. Cualquier cosa podría hacerlas caer.

.- ¿Entonces…?

.- Busquemos otra salida.

El trío caminó por los enormes galerones rápidamente pero con mucho cuidado, ya que los temblores estaban a la orden del día. Un par de horas dando vueltas en el lugar, la única salida posible parecía ser un débil trecho al lado de un barranco al cual no se le veía muy bien hasta donde llegaba la profundidad, además de que el techo estaba más bajo de lo normal, por lo cual Colette no podría volar.

.- Vamos a tener que cuidarnos de no caer – mencionó Presea, acomodando su arma para que no le estorbara cuando pasara – no miren hacia abajo.

.- ¿Por qué no hay que mirar hacia abajo? – preguntó Colette, ignorando la advertencia de su compañera y mirando hacia el fondo – no se ve fin… ¿Y si nos caemos?

Presea y Mint se llevaron una mano a la frente: lo primero que no debían hacer había sido lo primero que había hecho Colette… en fin, solo había que implorar que el paso saliera bien y sin ningún problema.

Primero fue Presea la que pasó por la orilla, seguida de Mint y pocos metros después, Colette. Era algo estrecho, pero si pisaban en los lugares correctos entonces no tendría porque haber problemas. Paso por paso, lentamente, las tres chicas intentaban llegar al otro lado y a su vez, no pensar en lo peligroso del asunto.

La pelirrosada fue la primera en llegar y espero para ayudar a sus compañeras. Mint llegó unos momentos después y Colette llegó después de ella, al estar un par de metros de ellas. ¿Por qué rayos no había suficiente espacio para extender sus alas y volar? Solo un poco mas y Colette estaría del otro lado.

.- ¡Wah!

Mas la torpeza de Colette junto con un temblor la hicieron caer y quedar suspendida en el barranco, agarrada de la orilla solo con sus manos.

.- ¡Colette!

.- ¡Aguanta! – la mente de Mint intentaba maquinar algo rápido - ¡Sostente fuerte!

Colette intentó impulsarse para subir pero fue algo inútil porque no había suficiente espacio en la orilla como para subir parte de la rodilla y acomodarse. O se movía de lado hacia la parte donde estaban Mint y Presea, o extendía sus alas con riesgo de no caber y caerse en el profundo barranco.

Un momento, estaba de lado, no de frente, y sus alas podrían extenderse y entonces podría salir de allí.

.- ¡Voy a extender mis alas! – le anunció Colette a sus compañeras - ¡Ya voy para allá!

.- ¡No lo hagas Colette!

La advertencia de Presea no fue suficiente para detener a la rubia, que sacó sus alas y con mucho cuidado se elevo y fue hacia ellas. Por un segundo Presea había pensado que Colette las usaría de frente y no de lado, y le había dado un buen susto. Pero no, la exelegida había pensado bien y ahora ya se encontraba sana y salva, irradiando una gran sonrisa y mostrando sus alas en todo su esplendor. Sobraba decir que Mint estaba maravillada, pensando que quizá en los tiempos antiguos había muchas especies diferentes de personas.

.- Son muy bonitas.

.- ¿Qué cosas?

.- Tus alas – le dijo Mint a la otra rubia, que se sonrojó notablemente - ¿Hay mas como tú?

.- Somos muy pocos en realidad… Lloyd, Zelos, Yuan y el señor Kratos.

.- Como quien dice, una especie en extinción.

.- Ehm… si…

.- Bueno, ahora al siguiente templo – las interrumpió Presea – creo que sigue Volt…

.- "El templo de Volt…" – pensó Colette. Mas valía que el lugar no estuviera muy oscuro porque su torpeza se multiplicaría.

o.o.o.o.o

En el templo de Efreet se notaba un gran aumento en la temperatura. Para Kratos y Lloyd era como volver tiempo atrás en el viaje de regeneración, pero para Chester era algo completamente nuevo, ya que el templo de su tiempo era completamente diferente: una torre con cuartos que tenían piso de lava y que por cada paso que daban quemaba aun mas.

Hasta eso que esa versión que estaba frente a sus ojos tenía bloques y piso por donde pasar.

.- Esta caliente… ¿No tienes calor con esa capa?

.- … - Kratos no respondió. Nunca había sentido calo estando dentro del templo pero por alguna razón se sentía sofocado. Se echó la capa al hombro y siguió guiando a los chicos – Si mal no recuerdo el camino era por acá…

El mercenario iba más serio que de costumbre, incluso con Lloyd, al cual no regañaba ni señalaba como antes. Chester iba tras padre e hijo en silencio, observando. No había mucho que decir, hacía calor y punto.

Entrando al templo notaron un cofre con un Mimic. Kratos y Lloyd lo sabían, así que mejor evitaron la confrontación pasando por la primera puerta. Caminaron por los niveles altos y subieron directamente al portal. No había ningún acertijo ahora, así que al llegar al portal fue cosa fácil. Para cuando llegaron, Lloyd ya se había quitado el saco rojo y se mantenía con solo una camisa blanca sin mangas. Por su parte, Chester ya se había subido las mangas y quitado parte del sudor.

.- Que calor tan insoportable – mencionó Lloyd al ver el portal – ¿Estará mas fresco arriba?

.- Lo dudo – le respondió el peliazul – es el templo de EFREET después de todo… y por lo menos en esta ocasión no tendré que caminar sobre lava.

.- ¿Ca-Caminar sobre lava?

.- Ahí está el transportador – señalo Kratos – avancemos.

El trió pasó uno por uno en el transportador hasta llegar al altar de Efreet. Hasta eso que no hacía tanto calor como la habitación anterior, pero la piedra del lugar no ayudaba mucho. Lloyd tocó una pared y la encontró casi quemante.

Kratos sostuvo la piedra de Efreet en sus manos, aun inseguro de lo que pudiera suceder.

.- ¡Hey! ¡Miren esto! – a la voz de Chester, Kratos y Lloyd voltearon a ver una inscripción en una tabla – está escrito en élfico, lo reconozco porque Arche suele escribir así varias veces.

.- Puede ser que sea élfico…

Lloyd iba a mencionar algo sobre si sabía leer la inscripción cuando grandes explosiones de lava rodearon al trío. Chester sacó rápidamente su arco y Lloyd preparó sus espadas por si acaso pasaba algo. Entonces, Kratos sintió que su mano quemaba, soltando la piedra roja de sus manos.

.- ¿QUIEN OSA DESPERTARME DE MI LETARGO? ¿ES USTED AMA?

La voz de Efreet resonó por todo el lugar, mas el espíritu no aparecía. Kratos preparó su espada.

.- Somos amigos de tu ama – mencionó Lloyd, dando un par de pasos al frente pero sin tocar la lava – solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas…

.- ¿Seguro que solo preguntas? – murmuró Chester a Kratos – porque no le veo intenciones de contestar…

.- ¿Para esto me apartaron de mi ama?

.- Pensamos que si te encontrabas en tu ambiente natural te sentirías mas… cómodo para contestar.

A la respuesta de Lloyd, Efreet se acercó peligrosamente a ellos. Kratos ni se inmutó, pero Lloyd y Chester prepararon espadas y arco respectivamente.

.- ¿Qué relación tienes con Derris-Kharlan? – Oh si, directo al grano. Kratos ni siquiera se dejaba intimidar por el ser de fuego.

.- ¿Por qué habría de decirles?

.- ¡Por favor Efreet! – exclamó Lloyd - ¡El mundo está en peligro de nuevo! ¡Y le juraste a Sheena que ibas a ayudar!

El ser se hizo hacia atrás y se colocó en pose pensativa. Su rojo cuerpo era imponente de solo verlo y su mirada irradiaba un brillo extraño. Su mirada se ablandó al final y procedió a responder.

.- Protejo uno de los puntos especiales, el que se dedica a las entrañas de la tierra. Si yo quiero, puedo hacer que haya erupciones por todo el mundo, sacando toda esa energía acumulada en el centro.

.- ¿Te refieres al mana?

.- No. El mana proviene del árbol o de Derris-Kharlan. Yo me refiero a la energía que contiene el planeta en sí.

Las palabras no tenían sentido para Lloyd o Chester, y Kratos se mantenía firme en su posición. Al ver los rostros de los jóvenes, Efreet siguió con el relato.

.- Cada ser vivo contiene un poco de energía, ¿O me equivoco? Ya sea mana, fonons, etcétera; todo lo que tenga energía es un ser vivo – los chicos asintieron – y si el planeta tiene energía…

.- ¡Quiere decir que es un ser vivo! – exclamó Lloyd, feliz por haber contestado algo.

.- Exacto. ¿Y qué pasa cuando dos mundos se fusionan pero solo tienen una fuente de energía para solventar sus avances?

.- Se comienzan a pelear por energía.

.- ¿Y qué pasa cuando la energía ya no es suficiente?

.- Se busca otra fuente. Por lo general la más cercana… la que crea el planeta mismo.

.- Polos opuestos se atraen. Digamos que hay dos planetas que generan la misma cantidad de energía pero de repente, a un planeta le quitan sus generadores y sus controles…

.- Entonces se vuelve loco…

.- Y busca una fuente con energía ya regenerada…

.- ¡Que es Derris-Kharlan!

Kratos y Chester sacaron las deducciones fácilmente. Efreet era muy accesible en cuanto a las respuestas, pero al ver a Lloyd, pareciera que se lo tenían que explicar con palitos y bolitas. El espadachín no había dicho ni una sola palabra más desde que había respondido a un comentario de la invocación de fuego. Mejor se dedicaba a salvar al mundo y le dejaba los acertijos a la demás gente.

Efreet accedió a quedarse en el templo para balancear la situación en lo que encontraban una solución a todo el problema. Ya de regreso por el portal, atravesaron todo el camino hacia la entrada, pasando de nuevo por el cofre del Mimic. Kratos y Lloyd se le quedaron mirando unos momentos pero no dijeron nada, fue Chester el que observó detenidamente y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

.- Oh vamos, peleen contra eso, se nota desde lejos que tienen que pasar tiempo de calidad… ustedes saben, solo padre e hijo.

.- ¿Tiempo… de calidad? – se dijo Kratos mas a si mismo que a otra persona – interesante…

.- ¿Padre… e hijo? – ahora fue Lloyd – no creo, primero está el mundo.

.- Vamos, un mimic no le hace daño a nadie – mencionó Chester muy seguro de sí, sacando su arco. No iba a dejar a los otros dos tener diversión sin él – bueno, le hace daño a quienes no se defienden…

Padre e hijo se miraron entre sí. Quizás si no podían platicar tan siquiera una pelea contra un enemigo común haría un acercamiento.

.- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Lloyd, sacando sus espadas de su funda – además en el templo no había nada para luchar… y me estaba aburriendo.

.- ¿En serio lo quieres?

.- ¡Claro! ¡Hay que disfrutar el tiempo de calidad que se pueda! No vaya a ser que no salgamos de esta…

.- Que pesimista, ¿Eh Lloyd?

.- Oh vamos Kratos, solo fue un comentario…

.- Vayan, yo los apoyaré desde aquí atrás con mis flechas – mencionó Chester, muy sonriente – no le diré nada a nadie, se los prometo.

Entonces, padre e hijo fueron contra la imitación de cofre. En algo Lloyd tenía razón: había que disfrutar del tiempo que pasaban juntos. Además, Chester estaba demostrando ser un cómplice muy valioso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Quedó muy largo? ¿Muy corto? Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, y por supuesto, Zelos o Yuan envueltos de regalo navideño XD

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos y que pasen felices fiestas.


End file.
